Sparks Fly
by CaptainDarkSwan15
Summary: After years of happiness, another curse was casted and separating Henry and his siblings from their family as they went back to the Enchanted Forest,who casted the curse and will Henry be able to find way to reunite their family again?
1. Prologue

**Hey!**

 **This is my first OUAT story and I'm excited to share it with you**

 **I'll try and update my others stories when I have some ideas**

 **So, Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

On April 8th 2016, Emma Swan and Killian Jones became one as they now share a heart, that same day is when Killan asked a question and Emma said yes.

One and a half years later on a cold Christmas Eve, They became Killian and Emma Jones. It was a small wedding with her parents, Henry, Regina, Robin and Belle but the party after was the whole town and it was a Royal Ball that Regina organized with her mum's help. Their honeymoon wasn't really one as they took Henry on the Jolly Roger on a weekend trip. As a wedding present, Gold presented Killian with a hand, not his demon old hand but a brand new hand .

Eight months later on a cool morning on August 2nd 2017, they welcomed Amelia Margaret Jones being born first at 3:02am then came her lazy brother Liam David Jones who arrived at 4:02am.

Years have past and the whole town was at peace ... well that's what they thought.

* * *

"Can we go to the park mama?" Eight year old Liam looked at her with the puppy look as they walked out of Granny's.

"Lad, I wouldn't do that to your mother" Killian chuckled "It won't work"

"Shut it" Emma nudged him and scooped their son up.

"Please daddy?" Amelia looked at him pouting.

He scooped her up making her squeal then spotted someone "Are you sure you want to go Princess?"

"Huh-uh" She grinned nodding.

Emma looked over and grinned seeing her eldest "Or do you want to see someone special?"

"Who?" Liam looked at her confused.

"Look over there and you'll see" Killian grinned.

Amelia looked over and squealed "Henry!"

He placed her back on the floor as Emma did the same with their son "Go on but be careful"

"Aye" Liam grinned and darted over with his sister to their older brother "Henry!"

20 year old Henry turned and grinned kneeling down to catch his siblings in his arms "Hey kiddos" He looked up to see his parents "Hey"

"How was your trip lad?" Killian asked as they reached him.

"Really good, just glad I'm done with college" Henry nodded standing up "And I'm glad to be home, spend some time with these two nutters"

"Daddy!" Amelia pouted "Henry's called us a mean word"

"Ohh" He laughed and looked at his mum "Daddy's girl?"

"Oh yeah" Emma giggled and hugged him "I'm glad you're finally home"

"Me too" He smiled "Have you seen mama and papa?"

"We was actually on our way to them since they're at the park with Cole and Sara" She nodded and looked at her husband to see him spinning around with their daughter in his arms "Killan Jones! Stop it or she'll be sick over you again!"

Killian stopped and looked at her sheepishly "Sorry love"

"Dog house dad" Henry smirked and looked at his brother "Want to be big?"

"Aye!" Liam grinned then he squeaked when he got lifted and placed on his brother's shoulders "Cool"

"Before you say anything" Henry looked at his mum "I'll be careful"

"C'mon Henry" Liam tapped his head "They've got a pirate ship"

"Let's go then" Henry grinned as they walked down the street.

* * *

"When did he come back?"

Emma looked away from watching her kids to see her parents "Not long ago"

"It's nice to have him back" Mary Margaret smiled sitting next to her "Just in time for his 21st"

"Oh god, don't remind me" Emma groaned "It's Killian's birthday too"

"I already told you lass, I don't do birthdays" Killian walked over and pointed at his father-in-law "We're not celebrating it mate"

"You say that every year" David laughed "But we still do something"

"Where is my little brother?" Emma asked looking around then gasped when two arms went around her neck "Neal"

"Younger brother, Ems" 10 year old Neal grinned.

"Yeah, you're getting too big kid" She ruffled his hair "Henry's back"

"See ya!" Neal jumped over the fence and ran towards the playground.

"Jones! Nolan!" They all looked up to see Robin waving at them and Regina walking towards them.

"We need to go" David and Killian said before darting over to their friend.

"Do you know what's going on with them?" Regina asked sitting on the bench with them.

"We was hoping you would know" Mary Margaret looked at her.

"Not got a clue" Regina shaked her head "Does Henry seem different to you?"

"He's been away on summer trip, of course he would of changed" Emma nodded and looked at her "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Regina quickly said.

"You're lying" Mary Margaret pointed at her "I don't need Emma's powers to know that, spill"

"Something strange is happening" Regina sighed "I've felt it for a while, soon after Cole was born"

"Like what? Magic?" Emma asked.

"I think so" Regina nodded.

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you mean Gold?" Killian snapped.

"We know magic is here" David looked at him "What else can happen"

"It means someone is in town with more magic then everyone put together" Gold nodded.

"Regina did some research but it was a dead end" Robin spoke up.

"Well lads, there is only one way to find out" Gold pulled out a book and opened it "Who's blood will we be starting with?"

"What are you talking about?" David asked.

"The only new arrivals we've had are your children" Gold pointed to the pirate and ex-thief.

"Lets get this over with" Robin sighed and held out his hand then yelped when he got pricked "Warn a guy next time"

"Why isn't David involved in this?" Killian asked.

"Neal was here during the last curse, we would of sensed it then" Gold nodded as the blood dripped onto the page.

"What will this show?" David asked.

"If it changes to yellow, means no magic" Gold nodded "But if it goes blue we have a problem"

"Yellow" Robin grinned wiping his finger with a cloth.

"Whatever happens next" Killian looked at them "Stays in this room until I tell Emma, got it?"

"Got it" They nodded.

Killian sighed holding his hand and watched as the blood dripped down onto the page.

"Green?" David looked at them confused.

"It means as you have twins, one has magic, one doesn't" Gold looked at the pirate "Whichever one has it, they'll be very powerful having a savior and a pirate plus ex-Dark Ones as their parents"

"So, what can we do?" Killian asked.

"A curse will be casted and we will be sent back to the Enchanted Forest as it was before the first curse"

"Which means, none of this happened?" Robin looked at him "The kids?"

"Will still be alive with you but the only one who can't go"

"Henry" David spoke up.

"I'm not letting my family be split up again" Killian shaked his head "Find another way Gold"

"There isn't any other way Jones" Gold looked at him "But Henry could take the twins and have a life without magic and"

"Remember nothing about us" Killian finished "When does this have to happen?"

"As soon as possible"

"Hook" Robin looked at him "You need to speak to Emma about this, Henry's birthday is in a few days"

"I know" Killian sighed.

* * *

"Mama" Amelia looked around their house "Where's daddy?"

"He should be home soon" Emma nodded.

"Why don't we look through the telescope and see if we can see ships" Henry smiled pushing his siblings into the family room and looked back at his mum "You okay?"

"You know, don't you?" She crossed her arms.

"About a power going through the town?" He nodded "Found out who it is yet?"

"No but I'm hoping that's what your dad is doing" She looked over as the door opened "Speak of the devil"

Killian looked at his stepson "Can you watch them while we talk?"

"Sure" Henry nodded and went into the family room.

"C'mon" Killian walked into the kitchen with her behind him "Hot coco?"

"What's going on?" Emma walked over and jumped onto the counter next to him then noticed a plaster on his finger "You went to see Gold"

"I had no choice" He sighed "We needed to find out which of the kids have magic"

"And?"

He stood in front of her and took her hands in his "Please don't freak out"

"The twins?" She whispered as he nodded "Which one?"

"We don't know" He shaked his head "Gold said another curse is coming and sending us back to the Enchanted Forest for good this time"

"But Henry" She looked at him shocked "I'm not leaving him behind"

"Which is why I think he should take the twins and have a life with no magic to bother them"

"And we lose all three of them"

"I'm not losing my memories again" They turned to see Henry at the door.

"We have no choice in that matter lad" Killian sighed.

"I'll look after them" Henry looked at his mum "And we'll come and rescue you"

"When?" Emma spoke up.

"As soon as we can, Gold said it'll be easier now then later" Killian nodded.

"What about them?"

"I'll tell them, I'm taking them on a day trip since I haven't seen them for a while" Henry nodded walking over to them "We'll be fine"

"I've just got you back and I'm losing you again" Emma sighed pulling him into a hug and kissed his head.

"Think of it this way" He looked at them and grinned "You'll have your own kingdom"

Killian chuckled and ruffled his hair "I'll stick with my ship lad"

"Give it two days and we'll go, okay?" Henry nodded "I want to spend my birthday with everyone"

"Okay" They nodded.

* * *

 **~2 Days Later~**

Henry walked over to his mum "Can you help us?"

Regina sighed "I wish I could"

"Ma" He looked at her "Please, I can't forget everyone again"

"I can possible make that potion that Emma had and make enough for all three of you"

"I'll keep theirs safe until it's needed" He smiled a little and gave her a hug "I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too" She smiled a little "I'll go and sort it out" She waved her hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where did Regina go?" David asked his grandson.

"To make a potion" Henry nodded sitting down with them.

"How does it feel to be 21?" Mary Margaret grinned.

"No different" He shrugged "I wish it was a happier moment"

"Hey now" She patted his hand "No sadness, we have to think positive"

"Where you thinking of going?" David asked.

"Portland" Henry nodded "It's not far from here and I know you won't be here but I want to keep us close to home"

"Henry!" Liam ran over and jumped on his knee "Dad said you taking us on a trip"

"More like an adventure" Henry smiled "To see some ships"

"But we've got dad's ship here"

"Ah, but these ships are a lot bigger than dad's ship" Henry smirked at his step-dad who was frowning.

"Don't joke about that lad" Killian pointed at him "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Henry nodded standing up with his brother in his arms and looked at his grandparents "See you soon?"

"Have fun" Mary Margaret smiled a little.

* * *

"No harm will be done to them?" Emma asked as they stood near the town line.

"None at all" Regina said handing her son three small bottles "Be careful"

"I will" Henry nodded and hugged her "I'll find a way back to you"

"Just look after yourself and your siblings, we'll be fine"

"Okay" He smiled a little and walked over to his parents who put the sleeping twins in the car "Out?"

"Aye" Killian nodded taking his necklaces off and gave it to him.

"I can't take them" Henry shaked his head "That ring was your brother's"

"You can, One for you and one for Liam when he gets a bit older"

"And" Emma took her necklace off and gave it him "For Amelia"

"I'll look after them" Henry hugged them "I promise"

"We love you kid" She kissed his head and waved her hand which made a book appear "Take this as a reminder"

"It's in safe hands" He smiled backing away from them and opened the driver's door "Use the potion when I'm across the line"

Regina nodded "You'll forget everything before that"

"See you all soon hopefully" He waved climbing into the car and looked at his siblings sleeping "An adventure you'll never forget" He started the car and drove off.

* * *

Emma wrapped her arms around her husband and bit her lip to stop the tears as their kids drove off over the town line.

"What will they know about us Regina?" Killian asked tightening his arms around his wife.

"You died as heroes and Henry took them in" Regina nodded "I've gave them the best happy ending I could give them"

"Good" He nodded and kissed his wife on the head "Ready to go love?"

Emma nodded snuggling into him more as they walked back to town "What about the curse?"

"We don't know exactly when it'll happen, we may not know it happened until we're in the Enchanted Forest again" Regina looked at them "It'll be different for you both there"

"We know" Killian nodded "We haven't decided what we'll do, if we're still together"

"It's not like any other curse, we'll all remember everything that's happened"

* * *

Not so far away in a small house in Portland, the day started all over again and it was Henry's birthday. Henry drank the blue liquid which had a label on it to drink it as soon as possible and gasped when he remembers everything including the fake life they have here then he looked up to see his siblings hiding something behind their backs.

"What's going on guys?" He looked at them with his arms crossed.

Liam placed a cupcake on the counter as Amelia put a candle in it "Happy Birthday!" They both shouted.

"Thanks guys" Henry smiled a little grabbing a lighter and lit the candle.

"Make a wish Henry" Amelia grinned.

He leant down and closed his eyes _I hope everyone is okay_ then he blew the candle out.

"What did you wish for?" Liam looked at him.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true" Henry grinned ruffling his hair "Go and get ready for school"

"Do we have to?" They both whined.

"Yes, you need to learn things" Henry said "Go"

They pouted jumping off the stools and ran up the stairs.

Henry sighed leaning against the counter with his head in his hands and thought about their lives in Portland.

He worked in a book store and also a writer.

Their parents died heroes while on the job in the police force and they saved the city.

The twins are smart in school and have lots of friends.

Regina gave them a happy ending.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Review for the next chapter!**


	2. New Life

**Hey!**

 **Sorry for the wait**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **Here's the next one!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

New Life

 **~10 Years Later - Portland~**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday twinnies!" Their friends shouted as the now 18 year olds blew out their candles.

Henry stood back and watched his siblings have fun in their new life then sighed thinking of his parents and what they will be doing now.

"Hey" He looked up to see his best friend Kian, he reminds him of his step-dads and grandpa, pushing him to be the best and they hit it off straight away.

"Hey" Henry smiled a little.

"You're not still thinking about them, are you?" Kian looked at him "It's been 10 years Hen"

"10 years that the twins have missed with them" Henry sighed "I can't even talk to them about it anymore"

"They are happy and so should you" Kian nudged him "Write another novel"

"Writers block" Henry chuckled lightly.

"As your best friend and publisher" Kian pointed at him "Get out of this house and do some research"

"You know what" Henry smiled when he got an idea "You're right"

"You want me to watch them?"

Henry shaked his head "They're older enough now"

"Let's go everyone!" Kian shouted "Let the family have some time together"

"Thanks for coming Uncle Kian" Amelia hugged him "And for the present"

"Yeah, I love the new games you got me" Liam grinned and gave him an hi-5.

"No problem kiddos" Kian grinned and looked at his best friend "Store?"

"I'll let you know" Henry nodded.

"See ya Swans!" Kian waved and walked out of the house.

"Thanks for today Hen" Amelia smiled sitting on the sofa next her twin.

"Yeah, it was the best" Liam smiled.

"I've got one more present for each of you" Henry nodded and darted upstairs.

Amelia looked at her twin confused "What do you think it is?"

"Probably a book" Liam chuckled.

"It's better than a book" Henry laughed running back down the stairs and sat on the coffee table then passed them a small box each.

The twins looked at each other and opened the lids to see a pendant "Wow"

"They were mum's and dad's" Henry nodded.

"Is that a skull and crossbones?" Liam grinned.

"Dad thought he was a pirate and loved ships just like you do" Henry smiled and looked at his sister "Mum never took that off, it gave her hope and I know that they would of wanted you to have them"

"We'll keep them safe and never take them off" Amelia nodded taking out of the box and put it around her neck as her brother did the same.

"I'm going out for a bit to do some research, will you two be okay?" He asked standing up.

"Sure, we'll be here and I'll be kicking Millie's butt again" Liam smirked.

"Dream on bro" Amelia nudged him.

* * *

 **~Enchanted Forest~**

Killian Jones grinned as he sailed his ship across the calm ocean ... when they returned back here, he got his hook back but he's happy. He looked ahead to see his wife leaning on the edge watching the waves "Smee, take the wheel"

"Aye Aye Captain" Smee nodded and took the wheel.

Killian climbed down the steps and wrapped his arms around her "Penny for your thoughts love?"

Emma giggled leaning back against him and looked ahead to see her parent's palace "How nice it'll be to be back on home ground"

"Yeah but we had an amazing trip" He kissed the side of her head "They're 18 today"

"I know" She sighed "I hope they're okay"

"They will be" He nodded.

"One question" She turned into his arms and smirked up at him "You've let Smee take over the ship?"

"He's getting the hang of it" He chuckled then groaned when they stumbled forward "Smee!"

"Sorry Captain" Smee shouted and stopped the ship in the docks.

"Home sweet home" Emma smiled stepping onto the dock and walked along the wooden path.

"Emma" Mary Margaret grinned and hugged her tight "I'm glad you're home"

"Me too mum" Emma smiled.

Mary Margaret stepped back and turned her around "What are you wearing?"

Emma laughed "It's called being the pirate's wife" She looked down at her outfit (Same one from season 4 finale) "I like it"

"You're turning our daughter into a pirate mate" David laughed.

"I like the pirate side" She grinned.

"A true Pirate Princess" Killian grinned putting his arm around her.

"How was your trip?" David asked as they walked inside the palace walls.

"Amazing" Emma nodded "Elsa said hi and she'll try to visit soon, she's a true queen"

"We even drop in at Camelot and they are still searching for Violet" Killian continued "We helped a little but there's no sign of her"

"It's a shame, she could be anywhere" Mary Margaret sighed "Ever thought she never came back here"

"I was thinking that if she wasn't in town at the time, she'll have no memories" Emma sighed "I wish there was a way we can see that side"

"Maybe there is" David looked at them and smiled "Regina"

* * *

"Over my dead body Charming" Regina snapped as they through the halls of her palace.

"Regina, this is our only shot to see the kids and make sure they are okay" Mary Margaret sighed "Please?"

"I can't believe you're on their side about this" Regina looked at the other couple.

"I want to see my kids, make sure they're having a good birthday" Emma looked at her "I know you want to see Henry"

"Fine" Regina groaned opening the doors to another room.

"Hey" Robin stopped when he saw them "What's going on?"

"We're checking on Henry and the twins" Killian nodded.

"This may not work, I've tried but it comes back blank" Regina sighed placing a globe on the table.

"You're not blood" David pointed out.

"But I am" Emma walked over and pricked her finger on the spike then watched the blood drip down.

"You okay?" Killian put his arms around her.

"Matching scares now" She smiled leaning into him and gasped when she saw her son sitting a bench "Henry"

"Bloody hell, he's a grown man" Robin said "What's he doing?"

"Writing" Regina smiled "It's his job"

"He still likes the water" David smiled.

"He's holding something" Emma said "It's"

"My brothers ring" Killian nodded.

 _"Guys" Henry sighed looking up to the sky "10 years, I can't lie to them anymore, they need to know the truth about everyone, I've done my best with them but we need to be a family again"_

"Oh my goodness" Mary Margaret gasped as the picture changed "Is that?"

"The twins" Killian whispered kissing his wife on the head as they watched their kids laughing while playing video games.

"He's gave them the necklaces" Emma smiled a little "That's why he's thinking about telling them"

 _"Hey Liam" Amelia said "What do you think our parents were like?"_

 _"Henry told us the stories about them" Liam nodded._

 _"After getting these, I think different things about them"_

 _"I think dad would be like Captain Hook" He grinned "Without the hook of course and probably owned his own ship"_

 _"I would of like to think of mum as a fairy tale princess" She smiled playing with the necklace "She fell in love with a pirate against her parent's rules"_

 _He nudged her smirking "You've been reading Henry's books again"_

 _"Oh shut up!" She grabbed a pillow and wacked him then the picture faded away._

"They look just like you two" Mary Margaret looked at her daughter and son-in-law smiling a little.

"I think Amelia is starting to remember" Emma looked at them "I told her about me being a princess and falling for a pirate against my parents wishes"

"Hey" David looked at her sternly.

"It's true mate" Killian grinned "Are you sure love?"

"I don't know, but the way Liam said about Henry's books" Emma shrugged.

"Henry wrote books about our lives" Regina finished.

"We need to do something" Robin spoke up.

"This is a long shot but" Emma closed her eyes holding out hand and focused on Henry "Kiddo ... kid, we're here and safe" She took a deep breath and blew across her hand then a gust of wind went out of the window.

"Think it'll work?" Killian asked rubbing her arm.

"I hope so"

"If he still believes in everything, he'll get it" Regina smiled a little.

* * *

 **~Portland~**

Henry drove down a familiar road and smiled big when he saw the sign that said 'Welcome to Storybrook' still stood there.

He pressed down on the gas and zoomed down the road passing the forest then slowed down when he reacted the town "Strange"

He parked up and got out of the car before walking around his home town when he heard a noise "Hello?"

"Hello" A small voice echoed back.

He turned around and walked towards the gap between the shops then gasped when he saw who was there "Violet?"

* * *

 **There you go!**

 **Review!**


	3. Memories

**I'm so sorry for the wait**

 **New job has took over!**

 **so to make it up to you, I have 3 chapters ready and i will be uploading throughout today**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Memories

Violet looked up startled and looked at him closely "Henry? Is that you?"

"It's me" Henry smiled.

"Oh my goodness!" She hugged him tight "You came back"

"I did" He tightened his arms around her "I've missed you so much"

"Me too"

"Hang on" He pulled back and looked at her confused "What are you doing here?"

"This is our home" She looked at him "Where have you been for the past 10 years?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" She crossed her arms "And why doesn't anyone live here anymore?"

"I can explain both of them" Henry held out his hand "Shall we?"

Violet nodded and took his hand then they walked down the street "So?"

"Another curse was casted and one of my siblings have powers"

"Which one?"

"We don't know" He shrugged "They don't have memories about this life and I took them to start new"

"How do you remember then?"

"Memory potion" He nodded "I wrote a note on it to remind me to drink it"

"You know, I got a small bottle of blue liquid with a note saying drink it then I remembered everything"

"So you wasn't here when they left?"

"You abandoned me for that trip" She nudged him "So I went on my own trip to New York"

"I'm glad you're here"

"Me too" She looked around "Where have they gone?"

"Home for good this time"

"Wow" she sighed as they stopped near the dock "I can't believe they are really gone and this is our lives now"

"Yeah" He nodded as a gust of wind blew towards him.

 _"Kiddo"_

"Mum?" He looked around confused.

 _"Kid, we're here and safe"_

"Henry?" Violet squeezed his hand "You okay?"

"My mum contacted me" He looked ahead still confused "I don't know how"

"Magic?" She smiled "What she say?"

"They're there and safe" He smiled a little "I know what I have to do"

"What?"

"Well first" He pulled her towards him smiling "Where's my proper hello?"

"You really think you deserve it?" She grinned up at him then leant up.

"Of course" He chuckled and kissed her.

"Wow" She gasped resting her head against him "What's next?"

"We're going to Portland and tell the twins everything"

"How about leaving it until tomorrow" She ran her fingers under his eyes "You need some sleep"

"Okay"

* * *

 **~2 Days Later- Portland~**

Liam darted down the stairs in the morning and frowned when he didn't smell hot coco or pancakes for the second day "Henry?" He walked along the hallway and into the kitchen to see it empty "Amelia!"

"What!" Amelia shouted back.

"Henry isn't down here, check his room!"

"I'm on it!" He heard her footsteps across the floorboards then a gasped following by her running down the stairs.

"He isn't here" Amelia bit her lip "He never came home"

"We'll find him" Liam pulled her into a hug "Want some coco?"

She shaked her head "Henry makes the best"

"Okay" He looked up as someone rattled their keys in the door and it opened.

She turned toward the door and sighed relief "Henry!" She ran over and hugged him tight "I'm so glad you're okay"

"I'm fine" Henry kissed her head "Research took me to a different town, so I stayed in a hotel for a few nights" He rubbed her back "I'm sorry I never called"

"It's okay" Liam nodded and spotted someone else behind him "Who's this?"

"A very old friend Violet, she was doing some research on"

"Nature" Violet nodded and looked at the twins "Last time I saw you guys was when you were first born"

"You knew our parents?" Amelia looked at her.

"They are close friends with my parents" Violet smiled.

Liam watched his older brother and smirked "Are you two dating?"

"What?" Henry looked at him shocked "No"

"You're lying bro" Liam smirked "Can't lie to me"

"Yeah, I know" Henry sighed.

"What he means is, it's a long story" Violet nudged him smiling.

"You two are hiding something" Amelia crossed her arms.

"I'll be right back, don't scare her off" Henry pointed at the twins before darting up the stairs.

"No promises!" Liam shouted.

* * *

 **~Enchanted Forest~**

"C'mon Rubs!" Emma shouted racing ahead on a horse then laughed when she heard the wolf howl followed by the wolf herself running past her "Alright" She threw the cloak at her and stopped the horse.

"Ah!" Ruby grinned standing up and spun around "I love being a wolf but I love my legs too"

Emma laughed jumping off the horse "It's nice to be away from the palace"

"And Hook?" Ruby looked at her "I know he's not left your side since you landed back here"

"He's scared I'll try to leave and find a way back but he knows there's no way back"

"Okay" Ruby stood in front of her "Don't kill me"

"What did you do?" Emma looked at her to see her look away "Red" She said sternly.

"I found two beans and kinda hid them in Henry's stuff when he wasn't looking"

"What the hell was you thinking?" Emma snapped then grinned and pulled her into a hug "You're a genius"

"Erm thanks" Ruby pulled back and looked at her confused "First you was mad and now you're happy?"

"You have given us hope that we'll be reunited again" Emma grinned.

"So you want me to tell everyone?"

Emma shaked her head "No, if this doesn't work that it'll be fake hope"

"But you're hoping it's real" Ruby pointed at her "Ems, I know you and I don't want you to be hurt when it doesn't happen"

"I'll be fine but one thing we don't know is that if Storybrook still stands" Emma nodded.

* * *

 **~Portland~**

Henry grabbed a box out of his closet and opened it to see two small bottles of the blue liquid then frowned when he saw a small bag. He picked it up and opened it to see it glow "Magic Beans" He smiled and put it into his pocket.

"Henry!" Amelia shouted "What are you doing!"

"One second!" He shouted grabbing the box of memories and walked out of his room then down the stairs and into the kitchen to see them all there "Sorry, I couldn't find it"

"What's in the box?" Liam asked from his spot on the stool next to his sister.

Henry walked over and placed it on the counter "Something that I've kept from you both for too long" He looked at them "I just wanted to keep you safe"

"Okay" Amelia reacted out and opened the lid which is full of pictures then spotted one and gasped "Is that?"

"Mum and dad" Henry nodded "He's actually my step-dad"

"What happened to your dad?" Liam looked at him.

"He died when I was a kid" Henry smiled a little "But he died a hero"

"Is that you?" Amelia grinned pulling out of a photo and showed him.

"Oh god" He shaked his head "I was about 11 there"

"Storybrooke?" Liam looked at one of the photos "It's the same place you write your books about"

"It's a real place" Violet smiled "An amazing place"

"Wait!" Amelia gasped pulling out a photo of their parents on a ship "Dad had a ship called the Jolly Roger"

"The real thing too" Henry grinned.

"What's this?" Amelia pulled out a bottle.

"There's two of them" Liam pulled out the other one and looked at their brother "Hen?"

Henry sighed "I need you both to trust me, okay?"

"We trust you" The twins nodded.

"Right, your parents are not who I've told you they are" He looked at them then felt a squeeze on his hand and smiled a little "Mum is a princess, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Dad is Captain Hook"

"Like the fairy tales?" Liam chuckled "We are not kids anymore"

Amelia shaked her head "This is so weird"

"What do you mean?" Henry looked at her confused.

"I've been having weird dreams" She nodded "They are of mum, dad and Storybrooke, one stuck out to me and it was mum telling a story on how she and dad met and fell in love against her parent's rules"

"I don't know what to say" Violet looked at the twins "Except trust us and drink those, everything will come clear"

"It's not poison or anything?" Liam looked at the bottle in his hand.

"I promise" Henry nodded "It's safe"

"Okay" They nodded taking the lids off and drank them then closed their eyes.

* * *

 **What will happen next?**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Truth

**Hey!**

 **This the first of the big chapters**

 **Lots of Drama!**

* * *

Truth

Henry watched his sibling take the potion and their eyes closed "Guys?"

Liam gasped and opened his eyes then looked at him "You was taking us to see ships on your birthday"

"Cover story" Henry smiled a little and looked at their sister "Millie?"

Amelia shaked her head "You lied to us" She glared at him "You told us mum and dad died"

"I'm sorry" He sighed "This was the only way to protect you"

"Why didn't you go with them?" Liam asked.

"Someone needed to protect you and as I'm the only one who was born outside of the town, I took you"

"I need to go" Amelia jumped off the stool and grabbed her leather jacket.

"Amelia" Henry walked over to her.

She shake her head pushing past him and went out of the door slamming it behind her.

"Just give her some time" Violet smiled a little.

"She's stubborn like the rest of us" Henry chuckled lightly walking back to the counter.

"How did you you two meet?" Liam looked at them.

"Oh that's an interesting story" Violet smirked "He lied from the moment we met"

"I bent the truth" Henry pointed at her and looked at his little brother "Mum was the Dark One"

"Seriously?" Liam looked at him shocked "Her name was on the dagger?"

"Your dad's too" Violet nodded "But I think that's a story for your parents to tell"

"Right" Henry nodded "We ended up travelling to Camelot and the evil King Arthur threw a ball for the savior"

"Which is mum" Liam said.

"No, as mum was the Dark One, Regina stepped up and pretended to be her"

"Twisted story" Liam laughed "Go on"

"I was bored out of my mind at yet another royal ball" Violet nodded "When this dork walked over to me"

"After being pushed by grandpa but I had my own plan instead of dancing with her" Henry pulling out the iPod that he's had for years "I used this"

"You still have it" Violet grabbed it shocked "Still got the song on it?"

"What song?" Liam looked at them.

"Only You by..." Henry started.

"Yazoo" Liam grinned "You're always listen to that song"

"Oh really?" Violet smirked.

"I like it for two reasons" Henry quickly said "One, it was the first song we listened to and two, it reminds me of my dad"

"I'll stop teasing" Liam chuckled "What happened then?"

"We had our first date and you know she wouldn't kiss me until we were 16"

"My dad's fault" Violet pushed him.

"Who is your dad?" Liam asked.

"Sir Morgan of the round table" She smiled "He was very protective"

* * *

Amelia walked into a building and smiled when she saw her trainer "Hey Joe"

Joe looked up and grinned climbing off the boxing ring "What you doing here? No training for another two days"

"Needed to get out of the house" She nodded "Am I okay to let off some steam?"

"Sure" He nodded "You okay?"

"I will be" She smiled a little walking over to the boxing bag putting her earphones in, took her jacket off then put her gloves on and started hitting the bag as hard as she could.

She looked up when the bag stopped to see her brother on the other side. She groaned taking her earphones out "What you doing here?"

"We need to talk" Henry sighed "I know you're mad"

"I'm fuming" She crossed her arms "You lied to us, for 10 years"

"I didn't lie" He looked around then back at her "You couldn't know the truth"

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you here, so I want to take you somewhere"

"Where?"

"Somewhere very special" He smiled "Grabbed your stuff and let's go"

"Okay" She sighed taking her gloves off and grabbed her jacket "See you later Joe!" She shouted as they walked out.

"I just want to say that I'm very sorry for everything, not telling you until now" He said unlocking the car and went around to the drivers side.

"Okay" She looked at him confused "Where the hell are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Whatever"

* * *

"Welcome home" Henry smiled as they drove through town and stopped in front of a familiar house.

Amelia jumped out of the car and looked at their family home "It's just like I remember" She looked at him "Are they here?"

"No" He shaked his head "No one lives in this town anymore"

"How come?"

"C'mon" He walked down the road with her next to him "You've heard about the curses"

"Right" She nodded "That's how mum got reunited with nana and grandpa"

"Yeah, this one was a lot different from the others and it sent everyone back to the Enchanted Forest for good"

"So they are never coming back?" She looked at him "Who casted the curse?"

"That is a mystery" He chuckled lightly "That's part of the reason why I took you and Liam away"

"What was the other..." Amelia gasped holding her head.

"Millie?" Henry stood in front of her and grabbed her before she fell "You okay?"

"You don't feel that?" She closed her eyes.

"You are really freaking me out"

Her eyes popped open and they were glowing "Magic"

"You're the one" He looked at her shocked then her eyes stopped glowing "Millie?"

"Bloody hell, that was weird" She shaked her head "What do you mean I'm the one?"

"You're the one with magic, dad found out either you or Liam had magic but didn't know which one"

"And it's me" She looked at him "What does that mean Henry?"

"I don't know but I think we need to find them"

"How?"

He pulled out the bag from his pocket "Using one of these to make a portal"

She grabbed the bag and opened it "They really exist"

"They do"

"Lets get Liam and Violet" She looked at him smiling "And go home"

* * *

 **~Enchanted Forest~**

"How do you win with one hand?" Robin shaked his head in disbelief.

"Years of practice" Killian grinned and ducked when an arrow flew past him "Oi"

"Cocky" Robin chuckled "How's Emma doing?"

"I don't know mate" Killian shaked his head "She's been up and down lately"

"Since she seen the kids?"

Killian nodded "I know she's thinking of finding a ..." He hissed holding his chest "Bloody hell"

"You alright mate?" Robin looked at him concerned.

"I don't know" Killian groaned.

"Rumple!" Robin shouted "Rumple!"

"Jeez, no need to shout" Gold appeared in front of them "What's going on?"

"I don't bloody know crocodile!" Killian snapped and grabbed his chest again as another pain shot through.

"One of the twins" Gold nodded walking over to him and touched his shoulder "They have their powers"

"Why is it affecting him?" Robin asked.

"He's part of them"

"Emma" Killian looked over at the palace "Get us over there now"

"Fine" Gold snapped his fingers and they appeared in the Charming's palace.

Killian ran over to his wife who was bent over in pain "Emma"

"What's going on?" Emma hissed closing her eyes.

"One of the twins have got their powers" He sighed.

"Amelia" She opened her eyes when the pain disappeared "I seen her"

"What does this mean now?" David asked.

"Nothing, they can't be reunited" Gold said and disappeared.

"Yes they can" Emma sighed "Don't get mad"

"Emma" Mary Margaret said sternly.

"Henry has magic beans" Emma looked at them "I don't know if they'll work"

"They will" Killian nodded "They worked for me"

"So now what?" Robin looked at them.

"Now we wait and see what happens"

* * *

 **Will the beans work?**

 **Find out in the next one**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Reunited

**Here's the one that everyone has been waiting for!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Reunited

 **~1 Week Later~**

"It's still weird being back here" Liam looked around the town.

"It's still weird knowing we're part of a fairy tale" Amelia shaked her head "Think I can do this?"

"What? Find our parents?"

"Use magic" She sighed "I can't control it"

"I have an idea" He grinned grabbing her hand and pulled her through the town.

"Liam" She yelped as he pulled her into a shop "We shouldn't be in here"

"Relax" He rolled his eyes "Gold isn't here, no one is"

"It's still creepy in here" She looked around the shop "What are you looking for?"

"I remember dad sneaking us in here one night, said it's what pirates do" He chuckled looking through the cupboards "We found all sorts of cool stuff including this" He grinned placing a candle on the counter.

"We came in here to find a candle" She walked over to the counter "An old candle?"

"That little sister, isn't just a candle" Liam nodded "It's a magic candle"

"I'm older than you by an hour lazy" Amelia smirked "What's so magical about it?"

"I don't know" He shrugged "We ran out after we found it as we heard noises"

She laughed "True pirates you two were"

"Wanna give it a try, chosen one?" He looked at her smiling.

She groaned "Why did it have to be me!"

"You was born first" He chuckled.

She looked at the candle "How does this work?"

"Just focus on the flame and it might do something" He shrugged "But since the magic beans don't work"

"This is our only hope" She sighed holding her hand out each side of the candle "If this ends badly, it's your fault"

"I'll take the full blame"

* * *

"Henry!" Violet squealed running down the street.

"Got'cha!" Henry grinned wrapping his arms around her and spun her to face him "Hi"

"Hey" She laughed "Someone will see us"

"If you haven't noticed, no one lives here" He chuckled.

"Your siblings are somewhere around here" She pulled out of his arms then frozen when she saw a bright light "Henry, what's that?"

"It's in Gold's shop, c'mon" He said then they ran down the street and into the shop to see the twins "What's going ..."

Just then a light surrounded them and they traveled from Storybrooke to ...

* * *

"Ow" Liam groaned sitting up and looked around to see trees "Guys?" He stood up and walked along the dirt track.

"Who are you?"

He looked up and froze when he saw a girl with brown hair and eyes about the same age as him ... Wow.

She walked over and lifted her bow with an arrow "I'll ask again ... Who are you?" She hissed.

"I'm Liam" He smiled putting his hand out "And you are?"

"Kaitlyn" She lowered her bow and put her hand in his "But I prefer Kate"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Kate" He bowed and kissed her hand.

"You too Liam" She smiled "What you doing in the middle of the woods?"

"I have no idea" He shrugged "Would you believe me if I said it was magic that brought me here"

"There's a lot of magic around this place" She nodded "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest"

"Okay, this is very weird"

* * *

Emma walked along the docks and climbed onto the familiar ship.

"Princess" Smee smiled walking over.

"Smee" She smiled "It's Emma, no more princess"

"Okay" He nodded "Captain is below deck"

"Thanks" She ran up the steps and climbed down the ladder then walked into the captain's quarters "Hi there Captain" She leaned against the door smiling.

Killian looked up and smiled "Hey, what are you doing on board?"

"I needed to get out of the palace, they are driving me crazy" She sighed walking over and sat on his knee then looked at the desk "Maps?"

"I've been thinking of Violet and I was hoping to go to each of the island to see if we can find her"

"We?" She looked at him.

"You really think I would leave you behind" He grinned and leant up "If you want to come?"

"Another adventure" She smiled and kissed him.

"Emma! Hook!" David's voice boomed through the ship "We have unwanted guest arriving soon!"

Killian groaned "We'll be right up Dave!"

"C'mon" Emma pulled him up and climbed up the steps to hear shouting.

"What was that?" He asked as they walked along the deck.

"Finally" David sighed and climbed off the ship with them behind him "That would be the guest that I said were coming"

 _"I'm not trespassing!" A voice shouted._

"That doesn't sound good" Emma sighed walking ahead and see two people.

"See this ring" The man held it up "It belonged to Liam Jones brother of Killian Jones who is my step dad and he gave it me when I was split from them 10 bloody years ago!"

"Henry?" Killian asked shocked.

Henry turned around and grinned "Mum, dad!" He ran over and hugged them tight.

"I can't believe it's you" Emma looked at him with tears in her eyes "Where's the twins?"

"That's what we were doing when these guys grabbed us" He pointed behind him at the guards.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding Your Highness" One of the guards nodded then they walked off.

"Who's this?" David nodded at the woman.

Henry grinned grabbing Violet's hand and pulled her over "This is Violet"

"As in Sir Morgan's daughter?" Killian asked.

"Hi" Violet smiled.

"Your family has been searching for you" Emma looked at them "Can we go back to the twins please?"

"We don't know" Henry sighed "One minute we were in Gold's shop, the next we were here"

"The candle" Killian groaned "I showed Liam a candle and I never got chance to tell him about it"

"What candle?" David looked at him.

"Its a magical candle, with the right powers it can transport you between realms" Killian nodded.

"And with Amelia's powers, she was able to being us home" Violet smiled.

* * *

Amelia walked through the town when someone bumped into her and knocked her on the floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" He held out his hand "You okay?"

She looked up to see a guy about her age with light brown hair and hazel eyes "I'm fine" She grabbed his hand and felt a spark then smiled a little as he pulled her up "Thanks"

"I'm Nicholas but everyone calls me Nick" He smiled.

"Amelia" She nodded and looked around to people rushing around "What's going on?"

"Prince Charming's and Snow White's annual ball" He nodded.

"I need to go, it was nice meeting you Nick" She sighed and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait" Nick grabbed her hand and looked around "C'mon" He pulled her through to a shop "This is my family's shop"

"A nice little shop" Amelia smiled a little sitting on the stool "Why did you bring me in here?"

"Because you look like someone who needs let out a secret or two" He smiled sitting on the other stool.

"Like you have a secret or something?" She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"I'm a prince, son of Prince Sean and Princess Ashley"

"Ashley as in Cinderella?"

"That's my mum" He chuckled "Got a secret to tell?"

"My dad is Captain Hook and my mum is"

"Emma Swan, the savior" He looked at her "You're the one they've been talking about, you're not suppose to be here"

"I have powers" She smiled waving her hand and a ball show up "I'm still getting used to them"

"That's really cool" He grinned "I have an idea"

"What?" She looked at him.

He stood up and stood in front of her "Be my date to the Ball?"

"You don't know me" She looked up at him.

"I think we've leant more about each other than anyone should say to strangers"

She laughed "Okay, I'll be your date but my parents can't know I'm there"

"Why not?"

"I want a little bit of fun before reuniting with them" She grinned.

"Well, we'll have to get you ready for the Ball" He grinned.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me come here" Liam mumbled as they walked into the Charming's ballroom "Wow"

"This will be fun" Kaitlyn grinned "Didn't you say you wanted to see your parents and grandparents"

"I did but now I think it's a bad idea"

"Liam?"

He turned around and sighed relief to see his brother "Henry" He smiled and hugged him "I'm glad you're okay"

"You too" Henry looked around "Amelia?"

"I've been looking for her for two days" Liam sighed "Violet?"

"Reunited with her dad" Henry nodded over to his girlfriend and looked at the new girl "Who's this?"

"Kaitlyn" she smiled and held out her hand "Nice to finally meet you Henry"

"You too" He shaked her hand confused.

"She knows everything" Liam chuckled "Where's Mum and Dad?"

"I'll take you"

Liam looked at his new friend "Save me a dance?"

"Of course" Kate nodded smiling "Go"

Liam walked off with his brother and noticed him smirking "What?"

"You like her" Henry nudged him.

"We've just met" Liam groaned.

"You know dad liked mum from the moment they met"

"I heard" Liam stopped walking when he saw his parents for the first time in 10 years "Oh god"

Emma turned around and gasped "Liam?"

He smiled a little walking over and hugged her tight "Mama"

"I can't believe you're really here" She pulled back a little and looked at him "Looking very handsome"

"Thanks Ma" He blushed and looked past her "Hi dad"

"I'm glad you're home Lad" Killian ruffled his hair.

"You've got your hook back" Liam smiled.

"I prefer it" Killian chuckled "Where's your sister?"

"That's the problem" Liam looked at his parents "I've not seen her, she made the candle glow and I haven't seen her since"

"Well I've got one of you back" Emma smiled a little "She'll turn up when she's ready"

* * *

"How do I look?" Amelia spun around in a dark purple ball gown and silver heels with her blonde curly hair flowing down her back.

"Final touch" Nick smiled placing a flower braid on her head "Perfect"

"One last thing" She waved her hand over her face "Well?"

"Still beautiful"

"You can't say that" She pointed at him "I've known you for two days"

"C'mon Princess" He grinned holding out his arm "Ready?"

"Tonight I'm Ava" She nodded linking arms with him.

"You got it" He smiled as they walked through the main doors to the ballroom "Welcome to your first Royal Ball"

"Oh my goodness" She looked around the ballroom in shock "It's huge"

"C'mon" He pulled her to the dance floor as other guest joined them.

"Do you know what to do?" She looked at him.

"I've been to one or two in the last few years" He grinned and bowed holding out his hand "Shall we?"

She curtsied and took his hand then he pulled her closer "I hope you can dance"

"I'm a good dancer" He chuckled as they spun around "It's called a waltz and its an easy dance"

She giggled as they continued the dance then gasped "My brothers are here"

"Where?" Nick looked around "Oh, you two look alike"

"Never say that again" Amelia shaked her head.

"You look like your mum" He looked at her "You can undo that spell and reveal yourself"

She shaked her head "Not yet"

"Well, watch out because you're switching partners" He grinned bowed and spun to another partner.

"What the" She looked up to be face to face with her dad ... Oh no

"Care to dance lass?" Killian held out his hook.

Amelia took a deep breath and waved her hand over her face then smiled a little "Hi daddy"

"Amelia" He grinned picking her up and spun around moving out of the crowd "I'm so happy to see you"

She tightened her arms around his neck "Me too" She looked over at Nick "Thank you" She mouthed smiling.

Nick nodded smiling and danced around the floor.

Killian placed her back on the floor and looked at her with tears in his eyes "I can't believe you're here"

"I'm kinda here with Prince Sean's son" Amelia nodded.

"Nick" He nodded "Good kid"

* * *

"Sorry to crash the party" Gold walked in smirking "I guess my invite got lost in the mail"

"What you doing here Rumple?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I heard the magical one has returned" He walked towards the twins "You've grown up so much"

"Stay away from them" Neal stood in front of the twins.

"Go away, they haven't done anything wrong" Roland said standing next to him.

"They've turned up that's what they have done wrong" Gold snarled.

Amelia walked out from behind her uncles "You're the one" She looked at him "You're the one who casted the curse again"

"Aren't we a smart one dearie" Gold smirked "And I guess you know how to break it too?"

"To kill you" She crossed her arms and her outfit changed to some jeans, white top, boots and her leather jacket.

"Amelia" Emma spoke up "You can't kill him, you'll be"

"The dark one" Amelia nodded walking towards the evil man "But as I found out if I'm the one to kill him, there will be no one curses or dark ones, he's the last one and we all get to return home for good" She waved her hand and the dagger appeared in her hand "You should really find a better place for this" She winked at Nick who grinned back.

"Amelia" Liam spoke up "Twin, think before you do something stupid"

"Listen to your twin Amelia" Gold grinned.

"No" Amelia glared at him "You've ruined my life and I'm going to ruin yours" She held up the dagger "Dark One"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Breaking the curse" She smirked.

"Before you do" He waved his hand and shot it at Nick causing him to fall backwards.

She growled "Dark One, I command thy to kill yourself"

The dagger left her hand and went straight through him then smoke filled the room.

* * *

 **Sorry for the big cliffhanger!**

 **Where does everyone end up?**

 **Find out soon!**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Seperate Worlds

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm soooo sorry for the long wait!**

 **A lot has happened in the last few months and I lost the inspiration to write anything**

 **But I'm slowly getting back to normal**

 **I've also finished work until September!**

 **So here's the next chapter after that cliffhanger**

 **So, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Separate Worlds

 **~Storybrooke~**

Liam looked around and grinned seeing the town then spotted his grandparents "Grandpa! Nana!"

Mary Margret turned around and smiled big "Liam!" She walked quickly over and hugged him tight.

"We are so glad you're here" David ruffled his hair.

"Where's everyone else?" Liam looked at them.

"We haven't seen any of them yet" Mary Margret nodded "Let's make our way to Granny's and hopefully we'll see them"

"I have missed this town" David smiled as they walked through the town.

"It's good to be back" She grinned and looked at her grandson "You okay?"

"Yeah" Liam nodded looking around "I just wishing everyone was here"

"They will be" David squeezed his shoulder "Somewhere around here"

"I hope so" Liam smiled a little climbing up the steps and walked into the diner.

"Liam!" Kaitlyn grinned running over and hugged him "I'm so glad you're okay"

"I'm glad you're here" He smiled and looked at her "Have you seen my parents?"

"Your brother is over there" She nodded to a booth "I'll bring over you a drink"

"Hot coco, please" He nodded and walked over to the booth "Henry" He grinned and sat down across from him.

"You're okay" Henry grinned.

"You too" Liam chuckled "Grandpa and Nana are fine"

"Good" Henry nodded "Just need to find mum and dad"

"And Amelia" Liam sighed "I hate this"

"You're not the only one bro" Henry smiled a little.

"Here we go" Violet smiled placing the tray on the table before sitting down.

"I don't know how you guys can drink coco with cinnamon" Kate shaked her head sitting down.

"It's a family thing" Liam chuckled taking the mug "It started with Henry"

"Really?" Violet asked.

"Yep" Henry grinned "No one can drink it like that except our family"

* * *

 **~Unknown~**

Emma groaned sitting up and looked around to see the trees everywhere then spotted her daughter lying on the ground across from her "Amelia" She crawled over and shaked her a little "Millie, come on"

Amelia gasped and slowly opened her eyes then smiled "Mum"

"Don't scare me like that kid" Emma sighed pulling her into a hug "You okay?"

"Yeah" Amelia nodded and looked around "Where are we?"

"I don't know" Emma shrugged standing up and brushed the dust off her "I'm glad I'm out of my dress"

Amelia sighed standing up and brushed her jeans "We could be anywhere" She climbed over a log and walked along the dirt path.

"Mills" Emma followed her "Where you going?"

"To find out where we are" Amelia looked at her and smiled "Our first adventure"

"Yeah it is" Emma smiled "I remember my first one with your grandmother"

"Where did you go?"

"Enchanted forest" Emma laughed "Got sucked into a portal and that was the first time I met your dad"

"The beanstalk story" Amelia grinned "You and dad tell it different"

"I know" Emma nodded "He thinks he was the good guy from the start"

"But he was a villain" Amelia looked at her "Did you know he would change his ways?"

"I didn't but he helped throughout the years which included saving Henry in Neverland"

"And you changed your mind about him"

"My walls were right up and he broke them all down" Emma smiled "So, Nick?"

"There's nothing going on" Amelia shaked her head "He helped me out, that's all"

"Huh-uh" Emma smirked "Tell that to the guy who is madly in love with you"

"Okay, this is getting so weird" Amelia looked at her "You're my mum, it's not something we talk about"

"You know, I had the same conversation with my mum" Emma laughed "Until we know where we are, we need to catch up on what's been going on with you"

"Okay, but no talking about boys"

"Deal" Emma nodded.

* * *

 **~Storybrooke~**

"Any ideas where they could be?" Liam asked his brother as they walked through town.

"I have no idea" Henry shrugged "I appeared in the house and no one was there"

"I was near the Gold's shop" Liam nodded and stopped walking.

Henry turned and looked at him confused "You alright?"

"Do you think items from the enchanted forest would come back with us?"

"I'm not sure, what you thinking?"

"Jolly Roger, it was here before that curse happened"

"Then it went with them"

"So" Liam grinned "It must be here" He darted along a path "C'mon Hen"

"Slow down!" Henry ran after him "Liam!"

"I need to know!" Liam shouted back and stopped at the docks then looked around.

"I'm so out of shape" Henry panted stopping next to him "Well?"

"I can't …" Liam looked up and smiled big seeing the familiar ship "She's here!"

"Liam, wait" Henry stood in front of him "Listen, I know you want them to be there but it could be empty"

"It's me you're talking to Henry, not Amelia" Liam looked at him "Even if it's empty, I'm glad we have the ship here"

"Okay" Henry smiled "Let's go then" He walked along the wooden bridge with his brother next to him and climbed onto the ship.

"Hello?" Liam called out.

"Bloody hell!" Killian climbed up the ladder quickly and closed the wooden door "Stupid rat"

"Smooth dad" Henry smirked.

Killian spun around and grinned "Lads!" He walked over and pulled them into a hug "I'm glad you're both okay"

"You too dad" Liam smiled and looked at him "A rat?"

"It's huge, bloody thing woke me up" Killian pointed at them "Never mention this to your mother or grandparents"

"You got it" Henry laughed.

"Where are your mother and sister?"

"We don't know" Liam sighed "We've looked everywhere for them"

"Which means they're somewhere outside of town or in another realm" Killian nodded.

"I'll talk to my mum and see if she can do anything" Henry nodded.

"I'll go to Gold's shop or the library to find out anything" Liam smiled "What about you dad?"

"I'll meet up with David and help figure out who else is missing" Killian said.

* * *

 **~Unknown~**

"Really?" Amelia laughed as they continued the walk through the forest.

"Really" Emma nodded "It was freaky"

"A flying monkey" Amelia shaked her head "I can't believe Regina is related to the wicked witch of the west"

"It's a twisted town" Emma laughed "So, boxing?"

"It was Henry's idea" Amelia nodded "He took us the local gym when we were 10 and said whatever we take to, he'll be okay with it"

"And you took to boxing?"

"That and gymnastics" Amelia smiled "Won a few medals throughout the years"

"I'm proud of you" Emma smiled "What about Liam?"

"Swimming, he loves the water just like dad and he loves ships"

"Like father like son" Emma looked at her "Can we talk about Nick now?"

"Seriously?" Amelia laughed.

"Come on" Emma nudged her "Prince Nick has never had a date to the ball and he brought 'Ava' who happened to be you"

Amelia blushed "I don't know, he's different from the guys I went to school with and ripped the walls down straight away, I even told him about what happened and showed him my magic"

"Freak out?"

"He just smiled which calmed my nerves" Amelia smiled "When our hands touched for the first time, there was a spark"

"You know what that is"

"What?"

"True Love" Emma smiled "We find it different ways, your grandmother was in a sleeping curse"

"And grandpa woke her up" Amelia nodded "What about you and dad?"

"Erm, let's go this way" Emma went ahead on another path.

"I know about you both being dark ones, Henry told me" Amelia followed her "What else happened?"

Emma groaned turning around "We never wanted to tell you about that whole dark side part because we wanted to forget it happened"

"Why?" Amelia looked at her confused then looked around when she heard a noise "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah" Emma looked around confused.

"Up there!" Amelia ran ahead and stopped at the top of the hill.

"Wow" Emma smiled when she saw a town.

"Do you know where we are?"

"I don't know" Emma shrugged "I've never seen this part before"

Amelia looked ahead and grinned "Mum, there's the Jolly Roger"

Emma looked up and spotted two familiar faces "Mills, that's not the Jolly Roger"

"Of course it is" Amelia looked at her "What other ship has dad on it?"

"Jewel of the Realm" Emma nodded "I know where we are"

"Where?"

"See the other man who's next to your dad" Emma pointed over "That's your uncle Liam"

"But he died that's why dad became a pirate"

"Yep, which means we're in the past and they are about to go to Neverland"

"We have to stop them, it's a trap" Amelia went to go down the hill.

"Amelia" Emma pulled her daughter back "If you do that, me and dad would never meet"

"Which means me and Liam wouldn't have been born"

"Correct" Emma smiled a little "I know how much you want to meet your uncle but I've been there before and I ruined how my parents met"

"Really?"

"Me and dad time travelled way back to when they first met and we had to change everything but we did have our first dance together at a royal ball"

"You two are Prince Charles and Princess Leia" Amelia looked at her shocked "I remember Henry reading out of a big book when I was little and he said it was his favourite part"

"The story book" Emma smiled "Everyone is in that story"

Amelia looked over to the dock and saw the ship moving "Do you wish you met him?"

"I have met him but that's a story for another day"

"If we're this far back" Amelia looked at her "How do we get back to our time?"

"Gold helped us last time but he won't be the dark one yet"

"What do we do then?"

"Find somewhere to sleep tonight and we'll figure something out" Emma nodded "Hopefully they know we're missing and looking to way to solve it too"

"Okay" Amelia nodded and climbed down the hill towards the town.

* * *

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **I'll hopefully have the next chapter out in the next few days**

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Answers

**Hey!**

 **Here's the next one!**

 **Each weekend I'll try and get a chapter out, no promises!**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Answers

 **~Enchanted Forest~**

Amelia looked around the town as they walked through "Mum, does something feel off to you?"

Emma looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

"Like we're in a different time line from yesterday" Amelia looked around again "It's so familiar"

Emma looked around and spotted something "Come on" She walked between the buildings and smiled seeing a palace.

"What is that place?" Amelia asked standing next to her.

"It belongs to the Queen of Arendelle" Emma grinned and looked at her "Who is also your godmother"

"Auntie Elsa" Amelia smiled "You always said we would come here at some point"

"I did" Emma nodded "Somehow we changed to a different town and time in one night"

"So we don't know where we are again" Amelia sighed "I just want to get home"

"Me too" Emma put her arm around her and kissed her head "We'll be home soon"

"I really hope so" Amelia looked at the palace "Should we go in?"

"I don't know" Emma shrugged "We could be strangers to them and Elsa might not be here"

"Or she could be here and remember us" Amelia grinned.

"Alright, you win" Emma shaked her head "Let's go"

"You won't regret this" Amelia smiled.

"I already do" Emma sighed.

* * *

 **~Storybrooke~**

Killian walked into the sheriff office and sat in his wife's chair then sighed "Where are you Swan?"

"Hook?"

He turned in the chair to see his father-in-law "Hey"

"You okay?" David asked walking over and lent on the desk.

"I don't know mate" Killian sighed "We have no idea where they are or if they are alive"

"Hey" David said sternly "Don't talk like that, we will find them and they'll be safe"

"I really hope so" Killian looked at the desk and spotted a photo frame "It's still here" He reacted over and grabbed it.

"What is it?"

"Our last photo as a family" Killian smiled a little at the photo of them all on the ship lying in a circle and mid laughter before the photo was taken "It was our last adventure together"

"They look so young on there" David smiled "You'll get your girls back soon"

"Dad! Grandpa!" Henry voice echoed.

"In here!" Killian shouted.

David looked up when his grandson and son run in "Everything okay?"

"We don't know" Neal shrugged holding up the story book "Something changed"

"What do you mean?" David looked at them confused.

"We was looking through the book to see if there was any clues" Henry took the book off his uncle and set it on the desk "When we saw this"

Killian looked at the book and confused when he saw him and his brother "This was before we went to Neverland"

"We know" Neal nodded and read out a part " _As the ship took off, Killian looked up and saw two women on the edge of the forest staring at them, who were they and why does he want to find them when he's back?_ "

David looked at his son-in-law "Do you remember this?"

Killian shaked his head "That's new to me, I don't remember looking up at the forest"

"But who are they?" David looked at the boys "Do you know?"

"We think it might be mum and Amelia" Henry nodded "That wasn't there before and now they are missing"

"They might time travelling" Killian sighed "Anything else changed?"

"We don't know" Neal shrugged "They don't appear in that time frame again so"

"They might in another time or place" David sighed "Can we trust you two to continue that search and let us know if something changes?"

"You got it grandpa" Henry smiled.

"Yeah, what he said" Neal nodded then they looked at him "What? He knows the book better than me"

Henry rolled his eyes grabbing the book and pushed his uncle "Let's go Uncle Neal"

"I hate it when you call me that" Neal groaned as they walked out.

"Where do you think they are now?" Killian looked at his father-in-law.

"I don't know" David sighed "Hopefully the boys will find out where they are"

* * *

 **~Arendelle~**

"Here we are" Emma smiled standing in front of the palace and looked at her daughter "Ready?"

"Yeah" Amelia grinned and looked at the palace "The gates are open"

"Which means we've arrived after she returned" Emma nodded "Come on" She walked through the gates and looked around "I might know what time we're in"

"Which time?" Amelia looked around "What's with all the decorations?"

"For Anna's wedding" Emma smiled as the doors opened.

"C'mon Els" A giddy voice said "Please"

"Really?" Another voice said "An ice rink?" Then she gasped "Emma?"

Emma looked up to see the sisters "Hey"

"Emma" Anna grinned walking down the steps and hugged her.

"Hi Anna"

"Didn't we just leave you in Storybrooke?" Elsa looked at her.

"You've just returned?" Emma looked at her.

"About a day ago" Anna nodded "How are you here and who is this?"

"I'm Amelia" She waved.

"She's my daughter" Emma smiled "We've kinda time travelled"

"I take it that it's a long story" Elsa looked at her.

"You could say that" Emma laughed "Can we go inside?"

"Let's go and maybe you can change Anna's mind about an ice rink" Elsa nodded.

"I like that idea" Anna grinned as they walked inside "So Amelia, how old are you?"

"I'm 18" Amelia nodded.

"18" Elsa nudged her friend then took her hand seeing the wedding rings "Who's the lucky guy?"

Emma blushed and took her hand back "Hook"

"Captain Hook" Anna squealed "I knew you two would finally be together"

* * *

 **~Storybrooke~**

Liam walked around the shop trying to find clues when the door opened.

"Hey" Kaitlyn smiled walking up to the counter "How you doing?"

"I need to find my mum and sister" He sighed leaning on the counter "I'm sick of this"

"We will find them Liam" She took his hand and squeezed it then yelped when a shock went through her "What was that?"

"I don't know" He looked at his hand confused then felt it tingle "It can't be"

"Liam?" She looked at him concerned "What's going on?"

He looked at her "I think I have magic"

"How?" She asked "I thought Amelia was the only one"

"She is" He nodded "Blow that candle out and bring it here"

"Okay" Kate nodded grabbing the candle and blew it out then set it on the counter "Whatever happens, it doesn't change anything"

Liam looked at her and smirked "Are you hiding something Lucas?"

"I'm surprised my last name doesn't give it away" She sighed "I'm part wolf just like my mum"

"Ruby is your real mum?" He asked shocked "I thought she adopted you"

"We came up with the story so the rest of the town didn't know about my wolf side" She nodded "So you know my biggest secret"

"And you're about to see mine" Liam smiled a little "This stays between me and you, got it"

"You got it" She grinned.

He took a deep breath holding his hand over the candle then gasped when it lit "Oh wow"

"The Jones twins both have magic"

"I might know how to get them back"

* * *

 **~Arendelle~**

Amelia walked around the library and smiled seeing all the different books then gasped holding her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she fell to the floor.

"Amelia" Emma ran over and knelt down next to her "Mills, you okay?"

Amelia shaked her head and saw an image of her brother "Liam"

"Who's Liam?" Anna asked.

"My son" Emma sighed and looked at the sisters "They are twins"

"Has either of them got magic like you?" Elsa asked walking to the other side and grabbed a book.

"Amelia has" Emma looked at her confused "Elsa, what you getting at?"

"I read somewhere that twins can carry magic, one will be more powerful than the other" Elsa nodded and opened the book.

Amelia gasped opening her eyes and looked at her mum "Liam has magic, I saw him in Gold's and he lit a candle with his hand"

"It can't be" Emma shaked her head "We was told only one of you had magic"

"Emma, it can happen" Elsa spoke up "It says it right here"

Emma stood up and walked over to them then looked at the book "How do we find out who's stronger?"

"We already know that ma" Amelia sighed standing up "I killed the dark one"

"Which means you're the" Anna backed up.

"I'm not" Amelia shaked her head walking towards them "I read that if I was the one to kill him, that's the end of the curses and dark ones"

"You are definitely not your mother's daughter" Elsa smirked.

"Okay" Emma glared at her "Liam has magic, now what?"

"You said you saw him, right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah" Amelia nodded "It was like I was in the shop with him"

"Maybe if he uses it again, you'll be able to connect to him and we'll be home" Emma smiled and looked at her "Do you think you're up for that?"

"I think so" Amelia smiled a little.

* * *

 **So, what will happen next?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Home

**Hey!**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait!**

 **A lot of things happened and writing was forgotten about for a while**

 **I can't promise when chapters will be out as everything has changed**

 **But I will try my best to get these stories finished and new ones started**

 **Also Amelia is one of my favourite names and the nickname Millie means Strength which I thought was fitting for the daughter of Emma and Hook :)**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Home

 **~3 Days Later - Storybrooke~**

Liam walked along the path and down the wooden bridge and stopped at his family's ship "Dad?" He shouted before climbing onto the ship.

Killian popped his head up to the deck and smiled "Hey son"

"Can we talk?" Liam asked sitting on the steps.

"Okay" Killian climbed up the ladder and sat next to his son "Everything okay?"

Liam sighed "Something happened a few days ago and I don't know how it happened or if it'll happen again"

"What is it?"

"I kind of did magic" Liam sighed of relief "I don't understand as mum is the only one who has magic"

Killian looked out to the calm water "Many years ago, I had magic too"

"Really?" Liam looked at him shocked "How?"

"I was the dark one"

"Henry told me about yours and mum's names being on the dagger but said it was your story to tell"

"We wanted to forget about that time as it was a horrible few months" Killian sighed and looked at him "I think you need to know now as you are a lot older and will hopefully understand why we never spoke of it"

Liam shaked his head "You don't have to tell me"

"I want to" Killian smiled a little "Gold fell ill and we had to get the darkness out of him before it killed him and it escaped through town to find it's next victim"

"You?"

Killian shaked his head "Regina but your mum had the dagger in her hand, so she sacrificed herself to save the town"

"So mum was the dark one first" Liam looked at him confused "How did you become it then?"

"We travelled to Camelot to try and find her where we met Kind Arthur as we were trying to find Merlin"

"Merlin the Sorcerer? You met him?"

"We did" Killian chuckled "He wasn't around at first but with your mum's and Regina's help, we freed him from the tree, that's when things changed"

"Like what?"

"Arthur was an evil man and he used Merlin with Excalibur to harm us while your mum tried to help Merlin break the spell" Killian nodded "I freed myself using my hook and battled Arthur which caused this scar" He pointed to the light scar on his neck "Your mum healed it with her magic"

"When did you become the dark one?" Liam looked at him "It's still confusing me"

"I'm getting to that" Killian ruffled his hair "To get rid of the darkness within her, she had to combined the dagger and Excalibur but in doing so, reopened the cut and I was dying"

"What?" Liam stood up and looked at him shocked "You died?"

"Twice actually" Killian sighed and looked at him "Your mum puffed us away into a meadow where she tethered me to Excalibur"

"That's how you became the dark one?"

"Aye"

"You said you died twice" Liam looked at him confused "What happened?"

"This is the part me and your mother wanted to forget" Killian sighed then jumped up as the ship moved "What the hell?"

"What's happening?" Liam looked up at see a storm "Dad?"

Killian looked over to see the black clouds "Move, now!" He jumped off the ship and ran down the docks.

"We haven't had a storm in years" Liam stopped next to him "What does this mean?"

"I don't know lad" Killian shrugged "Go and find Regina, I'll warn everyone else"

"Got it" Liam nodded and darted off towards the town.

* * *

 **~Arendelle~**

Amelia sat in the library with books everywhere and opened a book to see a photo of her parents dancing.

"That was one of my favourite memories" Emma smiled sitting next to her "We'll be reunited soon"

"I hope so" Amelia sighed then looked at the book "I miss everyone, funny enough I miss grumpy too"

Emma laughed "Yeah, he's grown on me over the years"

"How did you get used to all of this?" Amelia looked around the library "I had 10 years without my memories and I'm still not used to it"

"I've been where you are" Emma sighed "I didn't know my parents until I broke the curse and it took me awhile to accept that I had my parents back after 28 years on my own"

"Is that when you found out you had magic?"

"Partly, Regina helped me along the way to control it" Emma nodded "You have so much control over yours, a lot better than me"

"I guess Henry and Liam helped" Amelia smiled a little as the doors opened.

"Emma" Elsa panted "You two better come and see this"

Emma stood up and walked over to her with her daughter "What's going on?"

"There's a storm heading this way" Elsa looked at them "A magic storm"

"Let's go" Amelia darted past them and down the corridor.

"Millie, wait up" Emma chased after her.

"We have to stop it" Amelia shouted before opening the doors when a gust of wind came through.

"Mill" Emma wrapped her arms around her "You okay?"

Amelia nodded "I guess we can go home now"

"I don't know if this will lead us to there but we can try together" Emma held out her hand "Ready to try?"

"Ready" Amelia took her hand "1"

"2" Emma took a deep breath.

"3" They ran through the doors and into the storm.

* * *

 **~Storybrooke~**

Henry ran through town as the rain started and spotted his mum "Ma!"

Regina turned around "Henry? What you doing out here?"

"Dad told me about the storm" He looked at her "It's magic, isn't it?"

"Yeah" She nodded "Liam is trying to stop it"

"Liam?" He asked confused "He can't do anything"

"He can" Killian walked up to them with the others "Liam has magic"

"What?" David looked at him shocked "How?"

"I don't know" Killian shrugged "He's still trying to figure it out"

"So, you decided to let him face this storm!" Mary Margret shouted "Let's go find him, now!"

"Let's go" Henry ran ahead with the others behind him "Where did you leave him?"

"The park" Regina nodded as they reacted the park.

Killian looked around then spotted his son fighting the storm "Liam!" He darted over and grabbed his hand "I've got you lad"

Liam opened his eyes and smiled a little "I'm sorry dad, I failed" His grip loosened and he disappeared into the storm.

Killian stood frozen watching his son disappear then had a shocked look on his face when another figure appeared and the storm faded away "Swan?"

Emma looked up and grinned "Killian" She darted over and jumped into his arms "I've missed you so much"

"I missed you too" He tightened his arms around her and kissed her cheek "I'm never letting you go again"

"Same goes for you Captain" She smiled and looked around "Where's Liam?"

"Go sucked into the storm" He sighed "Amelia?"

"She was right next to me" she turned around to see no one "She's gone"

"What the hell happened?" Regina walked over with the others "Emma?"

"Hey" Emma smiled a little cuddling up to her husband "I was with Amelia and now both of them are gone again"

"We'll find them" David walked over smiling "We have you back and they'll return"

* * *

 **~Unknown~**

Liam groaned opening his eyes and sat up to see he's in the park then spotted his sister "Millie"

Amelia turned around and grinned "Liam" She walked over and hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay" He pulled back and looked at her "Where did you end up?"

"The past" She nodded "Saw uncle Liam and dad before he became a pirate then we ended up in Arendelle with Auntie Elsa and Anna"

"You jumped between different times?" Liam grinned "That's awesome"

"Yeah it was" She nodded then heard a sound "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah" He looked around confused then saw figures appear near the lake "Let's hide" He grabbed her hand and ran into the bushes.

Amelia found a gap between the branches and gasped "Liam, that's Henry and our grandparents"

Liam followed her gaze "Mill, there's dad"

"He looks different" She looked up at him "Why?"

"This is when he was the dark one" He nodded "There's mum"

"I don't like where this is going Liam" She shaked her head.

"I'm guessing this is the story they didn't want us to know" He sighed "We're about to find out why"

She looked over to see their dad holding a sword "Is that?"

"Excalibur and the dagger combined" He nodded "Excalibur is how dad became the dark one as mum saved him by turning into that"

They watched as the dark magic flew into the sword and started glowing and their dad passed it over to their mum.

"Liam" Amelia took a deep breath then gasped when they watched their mum kill their dad "No!"

"Shh" Liam wrapped his arms around and waved his hand to transport them away "Amelia, you have to calm down"

"How can you be so calm about this!" She snapped "We just watched mum kill dad, that is not normal at all"

He placed his hands on her shoulders "I know, one of us have to stay calm"

She shaked her head "I want to go home now"

"Let's try something" He pulled out a candle from his pocket.

She looked at it shocked "You brought it with you!"

"I did" Liam smiled holding it out with one hand and hovered his other over it "Do the same"

Amelia nodded doing the same and smiled a little "Let's go home"

"Before we do, don't take your angry out on them, be happy we're all back together"

"I will" She nodded "Ready?"

"Ready" He smiled.

They both took a deep breath focusing on their magic and their family.

* * *

"What happened?" Mary Margret asked as they stood in the kitchen at the house.

"Think back, just in case you missed something" David said.

"I've already told you" Emma sighed "We walked into the storm together then next I'm here and the twins are"

"Here" Two voices echoed.

Everyone turned to the door to see a pair of very tired twins.

"Get over here, you two" Emma held out her hands.

The twins walked over and wrapped themselves around their mum "We're home"

"I'm so glad you are" She kissed their heads "Someone else missed you too"

Amelia looked up and smiled a little "Daddy" She walked over and hugged him tight "Missed you"

"I missed you too princess" Killian kissed her head "You're never leaving again"

She looked up at him and nodded "I promise"

"Good" He smiled.

"This calls for a celebration" David grinned "The whole family back together"

"Hot coco?" Henry asked.

"With cinnamon?" Liam grinned.

"And marshmallows?" Amelia looked at her grandparents "Please?"

"Anything for our favourite grandchildren" Mary Margret smiled.

"I'll start the water" Neal nodded grabbing the kettle.

Emma watched her family work together and looked at her husband who was arguing with her dad and daughter then smiled "We're home"

* * *

 **You deserved a long chapter!**

 **This is not the end, yet!**

 **So they are back home and back together again.**

 **Next chapter will feature Nick, Kaitlyn and Violet as I haven't done much of them**

 **Bare with me on the updates but now the inspire is flowing and hopefully it stays for a while**

 **So, REVIEW!**


	9. Dates

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Sorry about the weird thing on this chapter**

 **Hopefully, it's fix and you can read this long chapter!**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Dates

Killian walked out of the kitchen when his daughter bumped into him "Whoa, where the fire lass?" He looked at her to see bags under her eyes "Mills, everything okay?"

"I'm just going for a run along the beach, is that okay?" Amelia looked at him.

"I thought we could hang out like old times on the ship"

"Not today dad" She sighed "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay" He nodded and watched her run out the door then sighed before walking into the family room.

"Let you down?" Emma looked up at him.

"Aye" Killian sat next to her "Have I done something?"

"Believe me, she's been like that with me" She sighed and heard another set of footsteps "Liam! Get in here!"

Liam popped his head around the corner and looked at them confused "Everything okay?"

"Do you know what's up with your sister?" She asked.

"Nope"

"Liam" Killian sternly said "Don't lie to us"

Liam sighed walking over and sat on the coffee table "When I disappeared, I found Millie in the park"

"A park?" Emma asked confused "Where was you?"

"Here but in the past, way before we are born" He nodded "I'm guessing it was soon after you two were the dark ones"

"How did …" She glared at her husband "You told him!"

"Don't blame dad" He shaked his head "I wanted to find out why I had magic too, so he explained"

"Everything?"

"Not everything" Killian sighed "What did you see?"

Liam sighed "We saw you getting killed by mum"

"That's why she's ignoring us" Emma groaned "I knew something wasn't right"

"Believe me, when she goes like this" Liam looked at them "Best thing to do is let her run to clear her head, that's what me and Henry did"

"Thanks lad" Killian smiled a little "Was you off somewhere?"

"Yeah, meeting Kaitlyn" Liam nodded "Can I take her on the ship?"

"As long as you don't crash her" Killian pointed at him.

"Got it" Liam grinned standing up "See you later!" he shouted running out.

"So" Emma looked up at her husband and smiled "What would you like to do?"

"Movie?" Killian nodded to the TV.

"Sounds perfect" Emma cuddled up to him and put a movie on.

* * *

Amelia ran along the beach to the beat of the music blasting through her headphones when she bumped into someone "I'm so sorry" She took her headphones out and looked up "Nick?"

Nick looked up and smiled taking his own headphones out "Hey stranger, heard you went on an adventure?"

"You could say that" She giggled sitting on the sand "How are you?"

He chuckled sitting next to her "I'm fine, got a slight bump from the fall but Gold is gone, thanks to you" He nudged her.

"I guess you can say that" She sighed looking at the calm sea "I watched my mum kill my dad"

"You what?" He looked at her shocked.

"In the past, they were the dark ones" She nodded "Mum killed him to save the town"

"And they saved him in the Underworld, that's why they share a heart" He looked at her "You didn't know that part, my dad told me"

"Thank you" She smiled "My parents wouldn't tell me this, I'm glad someone did"

"You're welcome" He smiled and looked at the view "It's so peaceful"

"Yeah" Amelia pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her arms "My dad always said the sea had a way to help you forget the bad and remember the good"

"That's what you need to do" Nick looked back at her "Go on a date with me?"

"You hardly know me" She shaked her head.

"So? It'll give us a chance to get to know each other"

"Okay" She smiled and looked at him "It's a date Prince"

"I'll pick you up tonight at six" He leant over and kissed her cheek before standing up "Be ready Princess" He winked and darted across the sand.

She jumped up and darted back to her house grinning.

* * *

"Liam" Kaitlyn groaned from behind the blindfold "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Liam grinned leading her down the bridge and stopped "Ready?"

"Where are we?" She asked "I can hear water"

He sighed taking off the blindfold "Open your eyes"

She opened her eyes and gasped "The Jolly Roger!"

"I have get permission off my dad to sail her today" He looked at her "If you would like to?"

"Of course I would" She grinned.

He smiled climbing onto the ship and held out his hand "Milady"

She shaked her head taking his hand and climbed on "Wow"

"Amazing, huh?" Liam set down the basket on the deck before climbing up the steps to the wheel "Ready to go?"

Kaitlyn ran up the steps and stood next to him "How does she work?"

He pulled her between his arms and put their hands on the wheel "Magic" He smiled as the ship started to move.

She smiled resting her head against his "This is amazing"

"You haven't seen anything yet" He kissed her cheek turning the wheel and headed out of the docks "Find a quiet spot and have a picnic on the water"

"Sounds perfect" She smiled.

* * *

Henry sat at the back of the library with his laptop while tapping his pen against it.

"There you are"

He looked up to see his girlfriend "Hey, sorry for change of plans"

"It's okay" Violet smiled sitting next to him on the sofa "How's writing going?"

He sighed "Still stuck, I think I'm just going to give up on this one"

"Maybe it's because you're reunited with your family, so the ideas for your books are no longer dreams"

"Maybe" He shrugged closing his laptop "Want to go to Granny's for break and some food?"

"Not Granny's" She shaked her head "There's a little café opened and I was going to check it out"

"Okay, let's go then" Henry smiled standing up and grabbed his stuff "Hey Belle" He said walking up the desk "Would you mind looking after these for me, I'll be back later"

"Sure thing" Belle smiled taking the stuff "Go and have fun"

"We will" Violet smiled and pulled him out.

"What's this place called?" Henry asked as they walked down the street.

"That was a little white lie" She looked at him "I needed to get you away from that book before you go crazy"

"Thank you" He smiled putting his arm around her and kissed her head "Where we going then?"

"That is a surprise" She grinned.

"I hate surprises" He sighed.

She laughed "I know but you'll like this, I hope"

"I'm sure I will"

* * *

Emma danced around the kitchen smiling while making dinner for her family.

"Something smells heavenly" Killian sighed walking in.

"Well, you'll have to wait until my parents get here" She nudged him.

"Why couldn't it just be us and the kids?" He looked at her "It'll be quiet with Amelia still ignoring us"

"We always have dinner together and the boys won't be here"

"Mum!" Amelia shouted from the top of the stairs "I need your help!"

"I'll be right there!" Emma shouted back "Erm"

"Progress" Killian shrugged "Go"

"Don't touch those pans"

"But Swan" He pouted.

"Don't even think about it Jones" She pointed at him before darting up the stairs and into her daughter's room "Everything o…" She looked up and gasped seeing her daughter in a dark blue dress "Wow"

Amelia spun around and smiled a little "I can't decide what to wear"

"May I ask, what's the occasion?" Emma walked towards her.

"Nick asked me on a date" Amelia sighed "I'm sorry mama"

"You don't have to be sorry" Emma wrapped her arms around her "I should of told you what happened but it was a horrible thing to remember"

"I understand" Amelia nodded pulling back and sniffled.

Emma wiped the tears away "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying" She smiled "So, Nick?"

Amelia shaked her head "I bumped into him on the run before and he asked me"

"You two have a thing of bumping into each other" Emma smirked as her daughter blushed "Show me what the choices are"

"I was kind of practising my magic to pick one, is that okay?"

"Of course" Emma nodded and sat on the bed "Take it away"

Amelia laughed clicking her fingers and the dress changed into a light pink dress "Well?"

Emma shaked her head "Not you"

"This is the one I like plus the blue one" Amelia nodded and flicked her wrist to change into a dark purple skater dress and black sandals "Well?"

"Perfect" Emma grinned as they heard footsteps up the stairs.

Killian appeared at the door with an odd look on his face then looked up to see their daughter "Princess, you look lovely"

"Thanks daddy" Amelia smiled walking over and hugged him "Sorry for before"

"You're forgiven" He kissed her head "There's a Prince downstairs waiting for you, said something about a date"

She blushed "Nick"

"Don't worry, I gave him the talk"

"Killian" Emma glared at him "You're worse than my dad"

"At least you don't have your hook anymore" Amelia shaked her head and looked at her dad "You didn't?"

"My little girl is going on her first date, had to think of something" Killian shrugged "Now, go"

"Mum" Amelia looked at her.

"I'll sort him out" Emma smiled and stood up "Go and have fun"

Amelia grinned grabbing her jacket and darted out of the room.

"C'mon" Emma grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him to the top of the stairs then sat down "Sit" She whispered.

Killian sighed sitting next to her and watched their daughter walked towards the door.

"You left him outside" She hissed.

"I was in shock" Killian whispered.

Amelia spun around and glared up at them "Really?"

"Ignore us" Emma grinned "Have fun"

"I will" Amelia smiled opening the door and walked out closing it behind her.

"From what I saw, he looked handsome" Emma smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"She looked just like you when we went on our first date" Killian kissed her head.

"Are we interrupting something?" They looked down to see her parents.

"No" Emma shaked her head standing up and walked down the stairs.

"Was that Amelia and Nick we saw holding hands?" Mary Margret asked.

Emma grinned "He asked her out"

"Finally" Mary Margret grinned.

* * *

"Favourite colour?" Liam asked as they lay on the deck of the Jolly Roger in the middle of the ocean.

Kaitlyn laughed "That's lame but it's purple, what about you?"

"Blue" He nodded "I love the water which is probably why I took up swimming"

She looked at him "Do you miss that side or your friends?"

"Not really" He shaked his head "Only Kian who was Henry's best friend and he became part of the family but he was annoyed at Henry for just leaving so that ended that friendship"

"He's a jerk"

He chuckled "He is" He looked at her "There was no girls who I liked, I kept to myself and graduated second in my class"

"Second?"

"Amelia was top" Liam smiled looking up at the sky "I wish I could stay here all night"

"It is peaceful" Kaitlyn smiled moving over and rested her head on his shoulder "Have you been practising your magic?"

"Sort of" He held up his hand and waved it towards the sky then their names appeared in the clouds.

"You're getting better" She took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"It seems to be good when you're around" He lifted their hands and kissed the back of hers "Where did Kaitlyn come from?"

"My grandmother, she died when my mum was little" She nodded "I know Liam is after your uncle, right?"

"Aye" Liam smiled "Both of my uncles actually, so you could say I'm Liam the third"

"I thought your dad only had one brother?"

"Nope, he met him before me and Millie was born, he's sailing around the worlds with his adopted dad" He nodded.

"It's nice to have a name that reminds of the people who people have lost over the years"

"It is" He smiled a little "It's times like this that I wish I could of met them both"

"Don't get yourself down" She sat up so she was hovering over him smiling "I have had an amazing day"

"Me too" He chucked and tucked her hair behind her ear "Would you like to go out with me again?"

"Okay" She leant down "As long as I can plan it"

"Deal" He leant up and kissed her.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Henry asked as they walked through town.

"I told you, it was a surprise" Violet grinned and pulled him into a building.

"This is my grandparents building" He looked at her confused "They're not in"

"I know" She nodded "We're not visiting them" She smiled walking up the first set of stairs and pulled out a key "This is for you"

"Okay" He took it still confused "What for?"

"Open that door and you'll see" She pointed to the door in front of them.

"You're acting weird today" He shaked his head walking over and unlocked the door then opened it to reveal an apartment "Wow" He walked in and looked around shocked.

"Like it?" Violet asked leaning against the doorframe.

"It's nice" Henry turned to face her "What's it for?"

"You're staying with your parents plus the twins and you're always trying to find places to write so this is yours"

"My own place?"

"Well" She smiled walking up to him "It could be ours?"

"Your dad's okay with that or my parents?"

"We're adults Henry" She grinned "We don't need their permission if we want to move in together"

"Okay" He smiled wrapping his arms around her and leant down "Will you move in with me?"

"I would love to" She leant up and kissed him.

* * *

"After you" Nick smiled opening the door.

"Thank you" Amelia blushed as she walked out of the restaurant "That food was amazing"

"It was" He smiled walking next to her as they walked back through the town "Better not tell Granny"

She laughed "No one can beat Granny's grilled cheese"

"Never tried it"

She looked at him shocked "You're missing out, you need to try it"

"Maybe I will with you" He looked at her "What do you say?"

"It's a date" she nudged him "I hope my dad didn't scare with the hook comment"

"He was Captain Hook who was one of my favourite characters from Peter Pan, so I feel honoured he said that"

"You're not normal at all" She laughed.

"Well, I am a Prince" He grinned putting his arm around her.

"Goofball" She pushed him away then looked behind them.

"You okay?" Nick looked at her.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something" Amelia nodded.

"Hey" He stood in front of her and brushed some of her behind her ear "You're safe now"

"I know" She smiled taking his hands in hers and felt that spark again "It's crazy after knowing you for a short time, I trust you"

"I'm alwa …" Nick gasped squeezing his eyes shut.

"Nick?" She looked at him concerned "You okay?"

"I can't" He gasped again before falling onto the ground.

"Nick!" She fell next to him and shaked him when he stopped moving "Nick, c'mon" She looked around "Someone help!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

 **Is Nick going to be okay?**

 **What did you think of Henry/Violet moving in?**

 **Also Liam/Kaitlyn pairing?**

 **REVIEW!**


	10. True Love

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Sorry!**

 **I had this chapter ready then it decided to delete itself so I had to rewrite it!**

 **So ENJOY!**

* * *

True Love

Emma ran into the hospital with her mum behind her and looked around "Where is she?"

Mary Margret looked around and gasped "Emma" She nodded down the hall.

Emma followed her gaze and spotted her daughter on the floor leaning against the wall "Stay here"

"I'll try Ashley and Sean again" Mary Margret smiled a little "We've all been where she is"

"I know" Emma sighed walking down the hall and sat next to her daughter on the floor then put her arm around her.

Amelia blinked and looked at her "Mama" She curled up to her and let the tears fall.

"It's okay" Emma rubbed her arm and kissed her head "Tell me what happened?"

"I don't know" Amelia sniffled sitting up "We was walking back and we was laughing" She smiled a little "I took his hands and felt that spark again then he collapsed"

"Whatever you're thinking," Emma looked at her "It wasn't your fault"

"What if this is Gold's doing?" Amelia looked at her "What if I can never have a happy ending?"

"Enough with the what ifs" Emma pointed at her "We'll figure what has happened we see him"

"I hope so" Amelia looked ahead at the door where her date is.

* * *

Henry groaned rolling over and grabbed his phone then answered it "Hello?"

 _"_ _Henry?" Robin's voice came through._

"Papa?" Henry sat up and rubbed his eyes "Everything okay?"

 _"_ _You need to come to the Hospital, something has happened to Nick and Amelia isn't doing so well"_

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

 _"_ _Everything okay with you?"_

"Yeah" Henry nodded putting his t-shirt on "Fell asleep while writing"

 _"_ _If you say so, see you soon?"_

"I'll be about 10 minutes, bye" Henry hung up and got off the bed then ran down the stairs.

"Where are you off in a hurry?" Violet grinned filling up the mugs with hot coco.

"Hospital" He nodded "Something's happened with Nick and I need to be there for Mills"

"I'll come with you" She nodded holding the mug to him "Good thing we only have travel mugs here"

"You think of everything" He smiled kissing her cheek "Let's leave this until another day, everyone will be stressed"

"Good point" She smiled.

* * *

"I wish we was still out there" Kaitlyn sighed as they tied up the ship.

"Me too" Liam nodded and walked along the dock "We should do it again"

She nudged him "Mine turn next"

He chuckled putting his arm around her and kissed her head "I know"

She laughed and looked up "Is that your grandpa?"

He looked up confused "Hey, everything okay?"

"We think Nick has been put under a sleeping curse" David nodded "I just came to see if you two were okay"

"We're fine" Kaitlyn smiled "How's Amelia?"

"Not spoken to much but we're hoping" He looked at his grandson "You'll help"

"Me?" Liam looked at him confused "How?"

"Your mum can explain more" David smiled a little "I'll meet you at hospital" He turned and walked off.

Liam sighed "I'm sorry about this"

"It's okay" Kate smiled squeezing his hand "Let's go"

"Where?" He looked at her.

"To the hospital" She pulled him along the dock "You've got some saving to do"

"Wait" He pulled her back and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She looked at him.

"For being amazing" He smiled.

"I try my best" She grinned.

He shaked his head "Let's go"

* * *

Amelia paced along the corridor watching as doctors walk in and out of the room.

"Princess" Killian sighed placing his hands on her shoulders "Why don't we go home?"

She shaked her head biting her lip "I'm not leaving"

"You need some sleep"

"I'm fine"

"Mill" They turned to see Liam coming through the doors.

"Liam" Amelia darted over and hugged him tight.

"It's okay" Liam rubbed her back "Have you seen him?"

She shaked her head "His parents are in"

He looked at their mum "Grandpa said something about helping"

Emma sighed standing up "We're thinking magic"

"You have magic"

"We've already tried" Regina sighed walking up to them "You two are stronger than us"

"When?" Amelia looked at her.

"Whenever you're feeling up for it" Regina smiled a little "You can sleep on it then come back tomorrow"

Amelia shaked her head "I want to do it now"

"Millie" Liam looked at her "You're tired and it's been a busy day for all of us, let's go home"

"I'm not leaving" She glared at him before turning and walked along the corridor and sat against the wall.

"Neither am I" He sat next to her and held out his hand "We'll do this together"

She smiled a little taking his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **~Next Day~**

"Swan" Killian speed walked behind his wife "Wait up"

"No way I am slowing down" Emma looked behind her "Catch up"

He grabbed her hand to stop her and stood in front of her "What's wrong?"

"Seriously?" Emma glared at him "We left our kids in a hospital all night because you dragged me home"

"They are 18 years old" He sighed "If there was any problems, they would of phoned"

"I'm still blaming you" She pointed at him before entering the hospital to see their close friends in the waiting area "Ashley, is everything okay?"

Ashley looked up and smiled a little "Yeah, Amelia and Liam have gone in"

"How did they look?" Killian asked.

"Very tired" Sean nodded "Amelia more than Liam but they're just like you two, fighters"

"We can't take all the credit, Henry looked after them for 10 years" Emma smiled a little turning when the doors opened to see her eldest "Hey kid, where was you last night?"

"Later" Henry shaked his head standing with them "How's things?"

"No changes yet" Killian nodded "We'll hopefully know something soon"

"Okay" Henry nodded "I'll go and get some drinks" He smiled and walked off.

* * *

Liam watched his sister walk around the bed biting her lip "You really like him, don't you?"

Amelia sighed "It's crazy, I barely know him but"

"It feels like you've known him your whole life" He smiled a little "I know that feeling"

"Kaitlyn?" She looked at him.

He nodded "Like you said it's crazy"

"What if this doesn't work?"

"There's two options, the spell or the kiss which I don't want to witness"

She giggled lightly "Deal" then she took a deep breath "Ready?"

He walked to the other side "After you, I will follow"

She nodded holding out her hands "Ready"

"Let's do this then" He smiled putting his hands out "What do we need to see or feel?"

"Energy, I guess" She shrugged closing her eyes and focused.

Liam closed his eyes "I don't feel anything"

"Just wait" She dropped her hands "Nothing"

He opened his eyes and looked at her "Inpatient?"

She sighed "You would feel the same way if this was Kaitlyn"

"I know" He nodded "Should I leave?"

"Please" She looked at him "Block the door"

"You got it" He walked around and kissed her head "Love you sis"

"You too" She smiled a little.

"I'll be outside if you need me" He smiled and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Well?"

He looked up to see his mum "The spell didn't work"

"This is our last hope" Emma sighed "I hope it works for her"

"I will work" He smiled "I know my sister"

* * *

Amelia paced around the room "Get it together" She sighed.

 _"_ _It'll never work" A voice snarled._

"Go away" She hissed "It will"

 _"_ _Prove it dearie"_

"Fine" She stood next to the bed "Please Nick, I hope you feel the same as me" She took a deep breath leaning down and pressed her lips against his then heard a gasp "Nick?" She looked at him.

Nick gasped blinking a few times and looked at her "Hi"

"Hey" She smiled a little "I guess we need to talk"

"True Loves First Kiss?" He smiled reacting up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah" She leant against his hand "How do you feel?"

"Amazing" He leant up and kissed her "Like a dream come true"

She laughed and stood up "I'll go and get your parents"

"No, stay" He shaked his head.

"They're worried about you"

"Let them worry" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed "Come on, please"

"Fine" She sighed laying next to him "We still need to talk"

"What's there to talk about?" Nick put his arm around her and looked down at her smiling "We are just like our parents"

"I know" Amelia looked at him "It scares me"

"I'm scared too" He nodded "But we'll figure this out together"

"Okay" She smiled cuddling up to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **There you go!**

 **What will happen next?**

 **REVIEW!**


	11. New Day

**Hey**

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait but a lot of things have been going on**

 **My sister tried to help me out by sorting the stories out but she had her uni work to focus on**

 **I'm slowly getting back into my routine and on the road to recovery but please be patient and also I can't promise or tell anyone when the chapter will be out, it depends on the day and how I'm feeling**

 **Also you can no longer PM as I'm getting some nasty messages through and I don't want the stress of that on top of everything else**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

New Day

 **~2 Days Later~**

Henry walked along the path and sighed relief seeing his mum's bug parked outside the house and not his sibling's cars. He ran up the steps and walked into the house "Hello!" He shouted "Mum? Dad?"

"In here kid!" Emma shouted from the kitchen.

He walked along and stood at the door watching his parents making dinner "Like old times"

Killian turned and grinned "Hey lad, want to help?"

Henry shaked his head walking over and sat on the stool "I need to talk to you both"

Emma looked at him concerned "Everything okay?"

"Something happened a few days ago and I want to know what you think of it"

"Does your mother know about it?" Killian asked.

"No" Henry sighed "I really don't want her to go all Evil Queen on me"

"And I really don't want to lose my hand again" Killian shaked his head then yelped "Ow"

"Don't" Emma pointed at him then looked at her son "What's going on?"

"Me and Violet are moving in together" Henry looked at them "Before you say anything, it's in town and the apartment is in the block as grandpa and nana"

"I think it's amazing lad, you're a grown man and you deserve your own space" Killian smiled "Right Swan?"

Emma crossed her arms "I don't know, Regina won't be happy with this and I don't know if I am either"

"You two were living together when you first got together" Henry pointed at them "Just like everyone else in this town, I'm going after my own happy ending and that's with Violet"

"Henry …"

He shaked his head "If I wanted a no, I would of gone to my other mum" He stood up and looked at his step-dad "Fishing this weekend?"

"Of course" Killian nodded.

"I'll see you around town" He sighed and walked out of the house.

* * *

"Show off" Liam mumbled watching his sister hit every target with the arrows "How are you so good at this?"

"Nana taught me years ago" Amelia nodded "Just like grandpa taught you how to use a sword"

"I don't remember how to use it though" He looked at her.

"I'm a quick learner little brother" She smirked passing him the quiver and arrow "You try"

"No thanks and it's younger brother" He shaked his head and sat on the rock then looked around "A lot has changed since we came back here"

"Good or bad?"

"I guess you could say both" He chuckled "How you doing after everything?"

"Honestly" She shot another arrow and hit the target "I'm better" She smiled "We're home and I think we both knew we didn't belong in Portland"

"But we both got into University" He looked at her "You should be in Los Angeles now"

"In a fake life that Regina built for us" She looked at him "I'm in a relationship with an amazing guy and you're dating an amazing girl, stop living in the past"

"Alright" He shaked his head standing up and took the quiver from her "How do you use this thing?"

She laughed "It's called a quiver" She passed him an arrow "You need to relax"

* * *

Killian walked into the Rabbit Hole and looked around.

"Hook!" Robin grinned waving a bottle.

Killian chuckled walking over and sat in the booth "How many has he had?"

"I have no clue" David shaked his head.

Killian watched his best friend and sighed "You know about Henry?"

"She kicked me out because I was happy for him" Robin groaned "He's 30 years old and not a little kid anymore"

"That's what I said to Emma and she did the same" Killian shaked his head grabbing the other bottle and drank some.

"What's going on?" David looked at them.

"Henry and Violet are moving in together" Robin nodded drinking some of his beer "Regina isn't happy"

"That's why I kept seeing Violet in our building" David nodded "I can understand where you two are coming from but before the curse, Henry was in college miles away and went travelling"

"Your point mate?" Killian looked at him.

"My point is they still see him as the young lad who helped bring the happy endings back" David smiled "I would let them cool off and talk it out with them"

"I rather drink" Robin grumbled.

"You either walked home or you'll be in a cell all night"

"There's rum at the ship, lets go there" Killian grinned.

* * *

Emma walked through town the next morning with her hot coco and spotted her friend "Regina?"

Regina turned around and sighed relief "Have you seen Robin, he didn't come home last night?"

"No" She shaked her head "To be honest Killian didn't come home either"

"Great" Regina sighed "Going to work?"

"Yeah, I got a text from my dad saying something is going on" She looked at her "I'll let you know if I find him"

"Okay" Regina nodded "Wait, Henry and Violet, what do you think of it?"

"I wasn't happy at first but he's not a kid anymore, he doesn't need our permission to move into a place with anyone"

"You're right" Regina smiled "See you later?"

"Yeah, lunch at Granny's" Emma smiled and walked into the Sheriff station and through the hall to see her dad looking at the cells "Hey dad, who have we got this …" She stopped seeing her husband behind the bars "Killian?"

Killian's shot up and winched holding his head "Swan"

"Do I want to know?" She looked at him then in the other cell "Hi Robin"

"Emma" He waved a little "Do you want us to lie or the truth?"

David chuckled "Or do you want your dad's version?"

Emma shaked her head walking over to where her husband was then smirked "Had too much rum Captain?"

"Mix of everything" Killian grumbled "It's Robin's fault"

"Hey pirate!" Robin snapped "You said for us to go to the ship, I would of stayed at the Rabbit Hole"

"Ex pirate, thief!" Killian snapped back.

"Ex thief!"

"Oi!" David shouted making them jump "That is enough!"

"You two need to calm down" Emma pointed at them both "I'm leaving, my dad will deal with you two"

"Swan" Killian whined.

"Don't" She shaked her head and walked out.

* * *

"I got to say" Amelia smirked as they walked through town "You good for a first timer"

"Yeah, whatever sis" Liam groaned as he rubbed his arm "Thanks"

"No problem little brother" She grinned nudging him then spotted their uncle "Morning Uncle Neal"

"I told you to never call me that" Neal pointed at her then looked at his nephew "What happened to you?"

"Got on the wrong side of an arrow" Liam grumbled.

"I know how you feel" Neal nodded and pointed to scar near his eyebrow "I was a very curious three year old and found your dad's hook"

"You're lying little brother" Emma laughed walking up to them "You was fighting with Killian a few months ago and he gave you the right hook"

"Thanks for the support sis" He nudged her "Shouldn't you be working?"

Amelia looked at her mum "Everything okay mum?"

Emma nodded "I think you two should go and see your dad behind bars"

Liam laughed "Grandpa arrested dad?"

"Him and Robin got a bit drunk last night and got out of hand"

"This I got to see" Neal chuckled "You two coming?"

"I am" Liam looked at his twin "You coming?"

Amelia shaked her head "You two go ahead"

"Let's go" He grinned and ran into the station with his uncle.

Emma looked at her daughter "How was the camping trip?"

"Really good" Amelia smiled "Glad to be back in town and ready to start sorting things out"

"Like what?"

"Gold's shop" Amelia nodded "Nick is going to help clear it out and return the items to their owners"

"I think that's a really good idea" Emma smiled "If you need help, I'm sure your dad and uncle Robin will be available"

Amelia laughed "After so much years of not getting arrested"

"Believe me when we first met, that cell was his home" Emma laughed putting her arm around her "Shall we go and see them?"

"Let's go" Amelia grinned as they walked towards the station.

* * *

"You can't hide out here forever" Violet said sliding into the booth "They'll come around"

"I know" Henry nodded resting his chin on his hand "You didn't see their faces Vi, it's like I told them I murdered someone"

"They probably still see that 10 year old boy who brought the happy endings back" She smiled.

"I guess your right" He sighed and looked up as the bell jingled to see his mum "Evil Queen is here"

"I'll be over there if you need me" She squeezed his hand before standing up and walked over to the counter.

Henry sat up and crossed his arms "Come to shout at me more"

"No" Regina sighed sitting across from him "Me and your mother spoken and we both agree that you are old enough to make your own decisions"

"So you're okay with it?"

"Yes" She looked at him "Promise me one thing?"

"I'll come to family dinner at yours every other Friday when I'm not at mums" He nodded.

"Good" She smiled and took his hands in hers "I'm very proud of you Henry, what you had done over the years, be proud of it"

"Thanks Ma" He smiled.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Love writing Amelia/Liam scenes, reminds me of how me and my sister are like**

 **Hope I haven't lost any of my readers!**

 **REVIEW!**


	12. New Beginning

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm back!**

 **With lots of new ideas for this story!**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

New Beginning

 **~2 Days Later~**

Amelia walked along the path in town and unlocked the door to a shop then turned on the light to reveal Gold's shop. She looked around the shop and sighed "A long day ahead"

"You know, if you keep talking to yourself" She turned to see Roland smirking "People will call you crazy"

"This town is crazy" She laughed "What you doing here?"

"Punishment" He grumbled.

"I don't want to know" She said pointing to the back of the shop "You can start in the back, I'll send Liam or Neal through when they decide to turn up"

"Why not Nick, he's cooler" He whined.

"Get in the back loser"

"Whatever" He mumbled walking to the back of the shop.

Amelia shaked her head walking down the shop and around the counter then waved her hand and the book appeared.

"Impressive"

She looked up and grinned "Hey, I thought you was busy"

"I was" Nick nodded walking over then leant over the counter "But plans get cancelled"

"I'm glad they did" She leant up and kissed him.

"Oh gross!" Roland whined "Seriously guys!"

Amelia laughed and looked at him "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I would if I knew what I was looking for" He crossed his arms.

Nick chuckled "I'll help you" He walked over and pushed him into the back.

Amelia shaked her head and opened the book.

* * *

Killian climbed onto his ship and looked around smiling at the calm sea.

"This is where you've been hiding" a voice said.

He turned to see his step-son "I could say the same about you lad"

"I know" Henry sighed climbing onto the ship "I'm sorry for cancelling our trip"

"I understand" Killian nodded "Have you spoken to your mums?"

"I've spoken to Regina and she's happy for me" Henry nodded "I can't speak to Emma"

"Your mother is upset that you won't speak to her" Killian looked at him.

"I know" Henry sighed leaning against the side of the ship "I feel like a kid again, scared to talk to her"

"Believe me, I know how you're feeling" Killian chuckled lightly "Spending the night in a cell took me back when we first met"

"What?" Henry looked at him shocked "Grandpa arrested you?"

"Me and Robin for getting a little bit drunk and wouldn't go home" Killian shaked his head.

"Because of me?"

"A mixture of things" Killian nodded "Did you need something from the ship?"

"Inspiration?" Henry chuckled sitting on the steps "I can't seem to write anything"

"What did you write about in your other books?" Killian asked sitting next to him.

"You and mum" Henry nodded "The stories that went untold in the big book"

"I need to read this story" Killian nudged him smirking "See if you got every part right"

"I did" Henry chuckled "From the beanstalk to your happy ending" He looked at the calm sea "I don't know what to write about"

"It'll come to you" Killian nodded "Just speak to your mum, please?"

"I will" Henry smiled.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Kaitlyn squeaked "What the hell is that?"

Liam looked over to see a glass jar with a hand in it then smirked "A hand"

"Funny" She glared at him "Whose hand is it?"

He walked over and looked at the jar to see a familiar ring "It's my dad's"

"It's his old one" Neal walked over to them "Regina gave him a new hand as a wedding present, I remember Emma calling this one his curse hand"

"It's creepy" Kaitlyn shaked her head "What should we do with it?"

Liam waved his hand over it and it disappears "I'll freak him out later"

Neal chuckled "He'll kill you"

"I know" Liam chuckled walking over to his sister "You okay?"

"Yeah" Amelia smiled "I'm glad we're doing this"

"Me too" He nodded.

"We need to decide what to do with this shop"

"We?" He looked at her confused.

"Belle gave me the keys and said it's mine if I wanted it" She smiled "What does this town not have?"

"A gym" He chuckled "But this place is too small"

"Maybe not" She grinned "The building next door is empty"

"It'll cost us a fortune"

"Already thought of that bro, the money Kian gave us which is in a account"

"Okay" He nodded and smiled "Let's do it"

"I'll speak to Belle and Regina" She smiled and looked at the book to see a familiar page "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if some of this stuff didn't happen?"

"We wouldn't be here" He nodded "Mum and dad wouldn't have met"

"Dad would still be out there seeking revenge for his lost love" She looked at him smiling "I'm glad they changed that"

"Me too" He grinned.

* * *

"It's very quiet without everyone here" Emma sighed falling onto the sofa next to her husband "You okay?"

"Aye" Killian smiled sitting back "A lot has happened since we've returned"

"Like you sleeping in a cell for a night" She smirked and looked up at him "What actually happened?"

"I got a call from your dad saying he needed some help so when I arrived at the Rabbit Hole, Robin was already drunk with multiple of empty bottles in front of him" He shaked his head "He said Regina kicked him out and I joined him with drinking"

"Because I did the same as Regina" She nodded "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" He put his arm around her "I should of come straight home and talked about it with you instead I turned to drink"

"How did you end up in the cell?"

"I kind of said we should go to the ship as it's stocked up with everything" He sighed "Dave wasn't happy about that but followed us there then we saw Will Scarlet"

"Oh god, the thief is back?"

"No longer a thief" He looked at her "He was with Belle"

"Wow" She shaked her head "He always did have a crush on her"

"He still does" He chuckled "I became a over protective brother"

"You didn't?" She looked at him shocked "You beat him up?"

He shaked his head "I gave him a talk about how special Belle is and if he hurts her then I'll get my hook back before dealing with him"

"And the pirate is back" She laughed "How did that get you in a cell?"

"That was Robin's doing" He nodded "He actually punched him which caused me to get in the middle of it then Dave dragged us away and I woke up with the worse hangover ever"

"So after centuries" She sat up and smirked "Captain Hook has found his weakness"

"I found my weakness when I met and fell in love with you Swan" He smiled "Nothing will ever change that"

"Good" She leant up and kissed him.

* * *

"So" Henry looked at his sister as they sat on a bench "What did you want to talk about?"

"What's going on with you?" Amelia looked at him "You've not been home in almost a week and you're ignoring mum"

"I've moved in with Violet and mum isn't too happy about it" He nodded and looked at the calm sea "Dad is trying to get us to talk"

"You should, it'll make family dinners very awkward if you're not talking"

He chuckled "I've been to a lot of them"

She looked down at the storybook before looking back at him "Did you really go to Neverland?"

"I did" He grinned "Peter Pan is actually my great-grandfather"

"So, Peter Pan is Gold's father?"

"That he is" He nodded "I have the most twisted family tree ever"

"I think we all do" She laughed "Isn't Regina some how our great-grandmother"

"She is" He chuckled "But don't remind her of …"

She looked up at him confused "Hen?" She poked him but he was frozen "What the heck?" She pulled out her phone.

"Please don't" A small voice shouted "They can't do anything"

She looked over to see a young girl "Who are you?"

The girl shaked her head taking her hand and they disappeared in a glow of light.

"That" Henry finished and looked around confused "Millie?" He stood up "Mills! Where are you?" He spotted the book on the bench and his sister's phone next to it "Oh no" He pulled out his own phone and dialled a familiar number "Grandpa? We have a problem"

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

 **Where has Amelia gone?**

 **Who is the mystery girl?**

 **Find out next!**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
